Hostile Engagement
by kaela097
Summary: Blair and Chuck are recently engaged. What happens when Chuck decides to take certain matters into his own hands?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**As promised, here we are again to start another journey. This takes place a short time after 'The Date on The Water'. Enjoy.**

"I needed this vacation," Blair announced as they prepared to step off Chuck's luxurious private plane. It had been a long flight. She stood up as soon as the flight attendant would allow her so she could stretch her stiff muscles.

It had been a bumpy flight that wore on her nerves. She didn't care much for flying, although the Bass jet helped immensely, but the turbulence caused by the stormy weather tested even Chuck's particularly effective methods of distraction. Having to circle the airport for an hour as they waited for the storm to pass enough for them to land made things that much worse. Had they waited much longer, he knew his beautiful fiancée would have insisted they turn around and head back to New York City. She'd fought him the entire way to the airport about leaving at such an important time for CB Fashions.

It had been a crazy few months for them since they'd become engaged. Fashion week, which happened a mere ten days after their romantic cruise, had been a smashing success. Blair's business manager had been flooded with calls from all the major department store buyers looking to feature her new line. She was currently narrowing down her options, but Macys and Saks were at the top of the list. In addition, a private investor had approached her with the idea of a partnership to open her very own fashion boutique.

With encouragement and a little financial help from Chuck, she turned the potential partner down and was making plans to open her very own store. The wheels on that deal were nearly spinning out of control as she was going from conception to grand opening in less than three months, as they were a month away from opening their doors. Chuck could feel Blair's stress level rise higher each day closer it came to the opening.

He began conspiring with her team to get her away from the office to a reclusive little hideaway with no cell phone reception nor internet access. They were going to be completely cut off from the outside world for five blissful days.

"We needed this vacation," he corrected her as he stood up swiftly as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tight against him. Naturally they both had been eager to enjoy the perks of their mile high club membership, but the normally friendly skies made that impossible. His need for her was escalating by the moment.

Blair's arms came to rest around his neck as she pulled him closer. She was about to let him have his way with her when their flight attendant cleared her throat and interrupted any thought they had of starting their vacation at that moment.

Chuck took her hand and led her off the plane and towards the awaiting limo. The pavement beneath her feet was still drenched. Puddles of water were everywhere. Not too far away thunder could be heard and the smell of rain hung in the air. Blair was concerned that the humidity would wreak havoc with the curls of her hair, but she knew Chuck wouldn't have cared at that moment. It had been eight days since they'd made love. She was lucky he didn't throw her down on the wet pavement and have his way with her right that instant.

Amazingly, he didn't attack her during the ninety-minute limo ride either. There was a lot of inappropriate, or appropriate depending on how she looked at it, fondling, but their clothes had stayed on. To say she was a little disappointed was putting it mildly.

"You okay, Bass?" she inquired as they were shown into their reclusive cabin by the portly caretaker.

"Of course," he told her as he smiled happily at the accommodations. They were just as the website had promised for which he was relieved. The bungalow was two stories. The floors and walls were covered with cedar panels. The far wall, facing a nearby river, was covered in floor to ceiling one-way glass, so they could see out, but nobody passing by would be able to see in. He nearly laughed out loud as the caretaker made extra special note of that piece of trivia. He wondered if the woman could see how sexually frustrated he was.

"Chuck, this place is amazing," she marveled as she took in the sophisticated furnishings that somehow seemed to work with the rustic theme of their woodsy surroundings.

"It is beautiful," he agreed as he sighed in relief. His assistant had found this place several months ago when she was scavenging the internet for potential second honeymoon destinations for her and her husband. He'd been worried that this destination would be a bit too rustic for his Upper East Side fiancée, but she appeared to adore it.

Once the limo driver had brought in their luggage they were finally left alone. When he turned around after giving both the caretaker and limo drivers exceedingly generous tips, he discovered that Blair had disappeared and was now bouncing from room to room as she marveled at their surrounding like a child in a candy store. He made the decision to wait for her in the master bedroom and let her have her fun.

"There you are," Blair stated as she found him laid out on the king sized bed in the master bedroom, waiting patiently for her to appear. She slid out of her stiletto heels and climbed up onto the four-poster canopy bed next to him. "I didn't know we were playing hide and seek."

He rolled her over top of him quickly as her legs straddled his midsection, her skirt rising up her hips, tempting him more than ever. "I suppose you deserve a reward for finding me," he spoke smoothly as she hovered over him, her hips grinding against him seemingly of their own accord. That he got the words out was a miracle, that he sounded as calm as he did was the greater accomplishment.

"As long as you are part of my reward," she whispered softly in his ear as her upper body came in contact with his as she began nibbling on the lobe of his ear with her teeth affectionately. A deep groan of appreciation escaped from his throat. She could feel him becoming aroused and it spurred her on. How she had managed to go a day without him, let alone eight, was mind-boggling.

"Always," he managed to choke out as he rolled them suddenly so their positions were reversed. She appeared to be in a teasing sort of mood, which his libido could not tolerate at the moment

"It feels like forever since we've been in this position," she moaned in pleasure as his lips attacked her neck.

"Eight days," he mumbled against her skin. It was around day four of their drought that he realized he would need to take drastic measures, or it could very well be there honeymoon before he had the opportunity to make love to her again. "Eight days too long."

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she stuck out her bottom lip to pout, "It's my fault. I've been so stressed with things at the loft and at the boutique and of course planning our wedding that I've been neglecting you.

"I don't need an apology," he assured her as her hands found the buttons on his shirt and began working them open, baring his chest to her. He loved to watch how dark her eyes became as she unwrapped him, "I just need you . . . always you."

"Such a charmer," she teased with a familiar sparkle in her eyes, "And completely unnecessary as you already have me."

The teasing in his eyes suddenly vanished and the leering smirk was wiped off his face.

"What's wrong, Chuck," she pressed as he halted his actions and continued to stare at her with his dark penetrating eyes. He was as still as a statue. Her words had no effect. She quickly reached up for his shoulders, giving them a healthy shake as she yelled, "Bass!"

"I'm sorry," he responded sheepishly as he was pulled out of his trance as he leaned in and captured her lips gently, "Every now and then it hits me that you and I are really at this place in our lives. We're together and as happy now as we've ever been."

"We've been together for over five years," she reminded him, "Is it really only now starting to hit you."

"It hits me every morning," he assured her as he began nuzzling her neck, "But some days hit harder than others, and when you say certain things to me, it stops my heart. You're mine. You're my fiancée. In less than a year, you'll be my wife."

"If I can get this wedding planned by then, I will be," she agreed.

"Trust me, you'll manage," he gave a sinister laugh, "If I have to spend every last dime of my fortune to make that happen I will. Nothing is going to stop you from becoming my wife."

"Sometimes I think you're more eager for this wedding than I am," she mused.

"Sometimes I think I am," he nodded as he bit down lightly on her neck as his goal came into focus. He needed her desperately.

"And why is that?" she pressed as she pushed him away slightly.

"Do we really need to have this discussion right this very moment?" he whined as he rocked himself against her to prove how dire the situation was becoming.

"Fine, take me now, then we'll discuss it then," she sighed dramatically.

"What a turn on that is," he responded sarcastically as he rolled off of her. Never would he make love to her without her being as willing a participant as himself.

"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped when he slid off the bed, "We were going to have sex for the first time in eight days."

"Suddenly, it doesn't feel right," he shrugged as he left the bedroom.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, you had better be playing one of your stupid mind games with me right now," she hollered a she quickly followed him out of the bedroom back into the main room where he stood in front of the large window to watch the storm that decided to return in full force.

"I'm not," he sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Fine, if you won't make love to me then we'll talk about what's going on with you. Why are you so eager to make me your wife? You have been for years," she demanded.

"Because then you won't leave me," he barked out. His angry tone scared her. He never yelled like that when it was directed at her.

"Are we really back to that?" she inquired as she began to stroke his bare shoulders gently in an effort to calm him down. "Five years at your side isn't enough to reassure that I'm not going anywhere?"

"What do you want from me, Blair?" he asked, his voice much more calm. He knew he'd scared her with his previous remark. That hurt almost as much as the thoughts floating through his head, "I lived a lifetime of unhappiness before you. Five years of total bliss does not erase those feelings. The pessimist in me is waiting for reality to come crashing down around me. In my twisted, mixed up head, I've managed to convince myself that if I can get that final ring on your finger, then you won't leave me despite how unhappy you may be in the future."

"Get it through your head right now, Bass," she commanded him as she latched onto his head with her hands and tried to make eye contact with him, "I'm yours. I'm not leaving you now or ever, and our future together will be full of happiness. Nothing you can do or say is going to change the fact that in the not too distant future I am going to be your wife."

"That's not entirely true," he told her as he avoided her eyes at all costs, "I could still mess this up."

She understood his meaning instantly. "You'd never to that to me," she told him confidently, "You'd never be able to cheat on me. Your body is incapable of that."

There was a lot of truth in her statement. He didn't have to test her theory to know she had a valid point. Seeing a beautiful woman didn't have the same effect on him that it once did. He still appreciated the beauty of the female form, but there wasn't that urge to get any of the women he met on the street or in a club into bed. The only woman he had any interest in bedding was the beautiful one standing before him, pleading with him to wrap his arms around her.

A loud clap of thunder startled the pair, followed closely by a brilliant flash of lightening that had her jumping into his arms as he wrapped his limbs around her tightly, spinning her away from the window to protect her from the storm as if they were in some immediate danger.

"Chuck, please," she whispered as she looked into his eyes.

His lips crashed against hers. She whimpered at the bruising force his lips were applying to hers, but she didn't push him away. She'd take him anyways she could get him at the moment. She could no longer disregard the desperate need that she had somehow managed to ignore for eight torturously long days. Their clothes melted away before he lifted her against him, encouraging her legs around his waist as he pressed her against the one-way glass. The cold glass should have been a shock to her back, but she felt nothing but him as he slid into her at precisely the same moment.

"Oh, god!" she exclaimed as they rose and fell in perfect rhythm against each other. It didn't take more than a few thrusts to send her to oblivion, but he refused to follow as he continued to pound into her with remarkable precision, hitting every nerve ending that drew out her pleasure for longer than she could stand. "Chuck, please stop, I can't take anymore."

He didn't hear her pleas, and she wasn't sure she wanted him too. She didn't know what she wanted anymore as her pleasure began to build again before it had a chance to fade away. She was sure she was going to melt through the glass as she felt like she was on fire. The flames he started in her were nearing an inferno. She was likely to set the entire cabin ablaze.

"Chuck, please!" she cried out as she clung to him as the sweat began to pour off her body. "You're killing me!"

"What a way to go," he chuckled darkly as he finally gave into temptation and emptied himself inside of her, slowing his thrusts and allowing her to finally catch her breath.

"What the hell was that?" she growled as she clung to him as he continued to press her up against the glass. His body was coated with as much perspiration as hers and it made keeping her grip difficult, but she was determined to keep him close.

"I sure hope that caretaker was telling the truth about this glass," he chuckled, "Or anyone that did or will walk by is getting one spectacular show."

"Chuck, it's pouring outside. The only things out there that are moving are tree branches and leaves," she told him.

"We should be charging any four legged creature out there a premium for the view they are getting," he told her as he pressed her more firmly up against the glass.

"God, I love you," she laughed as she tightened her grip on his shoulders so she could feel him more fully against her naked body.

"Not any more than I love you," he assured her as he gave her a passionate but gentle kiss before he pulled away and looks into her eyes with a gentleness that startled her. "Can you keep your grip around my waist, or do I need to put you down so I can pick you back up and carry you to bed?"

"I think you'll have to carry me," she sighed in content, "My legs feel like gelatin right now."

"You're very welcome," he chuckled as he returned her to her feet momentarily before he could sweep her into his arms and carry her off to bed.

She was practically asleep as he lowered her onto the pillowy softness of the bed. She normally wasn't one to fall asleep after an orgasm, but occasionally his efforts drained her of all her energy as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep like she hadn't experienced in weeks.

Chuck was quick to lay next to her, enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his. He'd let her sleep as long as she didn't try to roll away from him as he began caressing her curves softly. His addiction to her body was renewed.

He'd behaved himself over these past eight days. There had been openings to take her, not exactly invitations, but he couldn't bring himself to push her into it. Her mood was not conducive. He'd never force himself on her just to satisfy his carnal desires, but he vowed right then and there to never let a drought like that happen again. He'd charge into her office and hold her hostage if it came to that, seduce her as she was so fond of doing to him at the top of Bass Industries. It was only fair, after all.

**TBC . . .**

**As always, please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I want to give those of you who left feedback a great big thank you.**

"Ummm," she hummed in satisfaction as she began to wake after a short nap. "That was incredible."

"It always is," he agreed as he kissed her bare shoulder as he continued his exploration of her feminine curves.

"And I bet you're ready for another round," she mused as she rolled over so her chest was pressed against his as she snuggled into him.

"I could be persuaded," he smirked as a particularly close clap of thunder struck. It felt as if the entire cabin was shaking from the sound.

"Is that a message from the heavens to start again or cease all movements?" she pondered as she began pecking at his chest softly.

"Most definitely an offering of encouragement," he laughed as he rolled her on top of him as her kisses began to linger longer against his skin.

"You taste salty," she informed him.

"That is entirely your fault," he chuckled.

"How is that my fault?" she gasped.

"If you wouldn't have gotten me all hot and bothered, I wouldn't have exerted as much energy and sweated as much as I did," he responded defensively, "Besides you were dripping sweat on me. For all we know, that's your sweat you're tasting."

"I don't sweat," she slapped him.

"Glisten, or whatever it is you do, you were positively soaked," he began to chuckle. She had that feisty look of determination on her face. It was going to work out well for him. All he needed was to throw a few more pieces of kindling onto the fires of her temper and watch her explode.

"Are you trying to anger me on purpose?" she snarled at him as she bit down roughly on his shoulder.

"Is it working?" he groaned in pain. She'd nearly broken through the skin with her teeth.

"What do those teeth marks tell you?" she hissed as she eyed the angry red marks she'd left.

"That you're almost ready," he smirked devilishly.

"Are you looking to go another eight days without sex?" she growled, "Because if you keep pissing me off and that is exactly what you're going to get. You were the one that kidnapped me and brought me to this remote little hideaway. I wasn't the one suffering through the raging early morning hard ons. I went eight days without noticing, so I can certainly go another eight days perhaps longer."

"You were feeling it as much as I was," he challenged her with a knowing glance as his hands began to trail up her thighs slowly. "The physical cues are much more subtle, but they were there. Every morning I woke up with a hard on, this much is true. The moans in your sleep inspired those erections. You woke up dripping wet. I could smell how turned on you were as you climbed out of bed each morning."

"Then why didn't you join me in the shower and satisfy both of our urges?" she hissed, "God knows how much I needed you."

"Timing," he told her simply, "You've been so stressed out with everything else going on, I didn't want to be the straw that broke the camels back so to speak."

"So now I'm a humped back pack mule that roams the desert aimlessly," she snapped as she shoved at his chest hard as she pushed herself off of him.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he shouted as she wrapped the sheet around her body as she went scavenging for her luggage. He quickly leapt out of bed and followed her nakedly as she made her way back to the front door where their luggage still sat. "Even you will admit that everything that has been happening since our engagement has been too much. Neither one of us could have predicted how successful fashion week would be for you, nor did we envision all of the business opportunities that would come with it. Had I known, I would have waited to propose for awhile longer."

Blair turned around sharply to face him before slapping him across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" he snarled as he clutched his jaw and tried to sooth away the sting her hand had caused.

"Don't you dare say you would have waited to propose," she hissed as she slapped at his shoulder this time as the sound echoed in the room.

"I'm not taking back my proposal," he assured her as he caught her violent hand before she could smack him once more, "But planning a wedding right now is not what you need on top of running a successful fashion line, negotiating blockbuster business deals with Macys and Saks, and opening up what is most likely the first of many boutiques."

"What are you suggesting then?" she inquired as she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She could see he wasn't trying to pick a fight. His concern was genuine.

"There is the obvious solution," he told her gently as he began kissing her palm softly as he prepared to drop the news. This had been the real reason he wanted them cut off from the world as he knew he'd need to use all his powers of persuasion to get her to agree to the idea he'd been tossing around in his head for a few weeks. "We push back the wedding to give you more time."

"Absolutely not," she held firm. Her face told him that any attempt at persuasion was going to be futile. They would be getting married in ten months no matter the cost, both financially and emotionally. "We've set the date and already told people to block it out on their calendars, and I'm not waiting one day longer to be your wife.

He opened his mouth to respond, but she quickly cut him off, "If you suggest that we should just fly to Vegas or Atlantic City and elope, I'm going to pummel you."

"I would never dream of taking your fairytale wedding day away from you," he replied as he continued to seduce her hand as another thought popped into his head, "There is another option."

"Such as," she inquired, eyeing him skeptically. He had that twisted grin on his face that she didn't like.

"You just so happen to be marrying a very successful businessman," he reminded her.

"Brilliant businessman," she amended quickly.

"I could have your boutique up and running in no time at all without so much as breaking a sweat," he responded confidently, "Let me buy you out."

"You're not buying my company," she told him with a snort of disgust as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Hear me out," he told her as he held his grip firmly, "You would stay on as the creative force and face of the line and have full control of the product, but Bass could handle the production and distribution."

"I'm not signing over my company to you," she held firm as she continued to try and squirm away from his tight but gentle grip, "I've already paid back every cent of your initial investment, plus interest. Once the boutique takes off like we both know it will, you'll get that money back too."

"This isn't about the money," he assured her.

"No," she cut off his next thought, "I will be your partner in life and in love, but I refuse to get into bed with you professionally. I've worked too hard establishing myself apart from you."

"Blair," he began.

"No," she cut him off again.

"But," he tried.

"No," she repeated, "Close the folder on this investment opportunity because you are not getting my company."

Chuck wasn't used to hearing no. After five years of wheeling and dealing, he had never failed to acquire a business he had targeted. He'd thought that getting Blair's company would be a slam-dunk, but clearly he had underestimated her as an opponent. That would change.

"I'll let you win this round," he conceded to her wishes for the moment as he tugged at the fabric draped around her body. There were other ways to make this deal happen. He'd just need to take the indirect approach, but that would need to wait until later. Underneath the Egyptian cotton sheet was a goddess waiting to be worshipped, and he had every intention of bowing down at her alter for the next five days.

**TBC. . .**

**Please take a few moments to let me know what you think. I always appreciate your feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Eugenia, find out who owns the property where Blair's boutique is due to open," Chuck instructed his assistant first thing the morning he returned to the office, "Get our brokers to buy them out . . . quietly."

"What are you planning?" Eugenia gasped in surprise as she followed him into his office where he began to look over that day's schedule.

"A hostile takeover of CB Fashions," he grinned devilishly, "If she thinks I'll give up after one measly no, then she's forgotten whom she fell in love with."

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, have you lost your mind!" his trusty assistant exclaimed. She felt light headed by his revelation. She was very near ready to pass out. He'd clearly been abducted during his get away and an insane doppelganger had taken his place. "This is your fiancée that you are about to sabotage."

"I'm not going to sabotage her," he scoffed, "I'm merely going to buy her out so she can focus on the creative side of the business and let the business stuff get handled by the professionals. She'll thank me for doing this."

"She'll thank you alright," Eugenia laughed sarcastically, "As she's walking out the door while throwing that incredibly beautiful diamond ring in your face."

"She'll understand. She'll see that I'm only concerned with what is best for her and her company," he brushed off his assistant's warning.

"Do you have a death wish?" she inquired as she continued to look at her boss in bewilderment. She could not believe this was the same man she had worked with for five years. Usually he was the most rational man in the room. Today he appeared to need to be placed in a straight jacket. He had clearly lost touch with reality.

"She wouldn't kill me," he scoffed.

"She'd cut off your favorite appendage, which is the same thing," Eugenia replied. He grinned in amusement before she continued. She took a deep breath so she could properly empathize her next words. She needed to get through her boss's stubbornly thick skull. "Listen to me, Chuck. Listen to fifteen years of marriage. This is a bad idea."

"Nonsense," he replied, "CB Fashions will be the crowning jewel of our fashion empire. Call our brokers right now and tell them to get started on the deal for that building."

"Acquiring CB Fashions will be the downfall of your relationship. You've invested five fabulous years into your romance with Blair, but if you follow through on this, it's over," Eugenia tried to warn him once more.

"She wouldn't end our relationship over something as trivial as a silly little clothing line," he rationalized as he waved away her suggestion.

"That silly little clothing line is a symbol of her life apart from you," Eugenia reminded him.

"Exactly my point," he replied, "We're getting married in ten months. What I own will be hers, and what she owns will be mine."

Eugenia stomped her foot in frustration before she spun away from him. She was muttering obscenities in his direction as she stormed out of his office. He really wasn't getting it.

* * *

Eugenia showed up at Blair's loft with a slightly panicked look on her face, demanding to speak with her boss's fiancée.

"I may very well get fired for what I'm doing right now, but some things are just more important," she sighed dramatically as she and Blair sat down to an impromptu lunch, "There is something that I think you should know. Your fiancé has lost his mind."

"Why would you say that?" Blair inquired curiously as she bit her lip to keep a snicker from escaping. She could tell that Eugenia was being deadly serious, but she had just spent five leisurely days doing nothing but make love to her remarkably well-conditioned fiancé. He seemed perfectly sane to her, but clearly Eugenia knew something she didn't.

"You know Bass Industries has branched out into fashion," Eugenia began.

"Of course," Blair responded cheerfully, "Chuck and I finally seem to have things to talk about when it comes to our work."

"He wants CB Fashions," Eugenia told her.

"I know," Blair responded casually, "I already turned him down."

"When have you ever known Chuck to give up on anything after one measly rejection?" Eugenia inquired as her frustration began to build once more. Chuck was flat out dismissing her warnings, and Blair wasn't taking her seriously.

"When have I ever rolled over and let him take whatever he wants?" Blair shot back, "He takes what I give him and no more."

"He's going to buy the building where your boutique is going to be opening," Eugenia informed her.

"Let him," she told her calmly. There was certainly nothing to worry about in her mind in regards to Eugenia's revelation. If anything it was something to be celebrated. "I can negotiate a lower monthly rent then."

"He wouldn't lower the rent," Eugenia responded, "If anything he'd raise it through the roof so you couldn't possibly afford to continue to keep the store open." She knew how ruthless a businessman her boss could be when he set his sights on something he really wanted. CB Fashions appeared to be his most sought after prize yet.

"He wouldn't do that," Blair rationalized, "He wants me to succeed. He gave me the money to open the store in the first place."

"Listen to my very carefully," Eugenia spoke slowly. "You need to think with your head and not with your heart right now. I have the benefit of seeing your fiancé in business mode, and I know what he is capable of. When he's at the office, he does not see you as his fiancée. You are a business adversary standing in the way of his current prize. He will stop at nothing until he brings your company into his empire. If he has to put you out of business he will, at least until he can swoop in and save the day."

"What do you suggest that I do?" she inquired as the seriousness of the situation suddenly set in.

"First off, you need you double, triple, and quadruple check that your lease on the boutique is ironclad and will withstand a change in ownership. Next, I'd do the same with your loft. That will undoubtedly be his next target. After that, he'll target new vendors, suppliers, and distributors by putting the fear of god in them if they dare think of signing deals with you.

"He won't go after the large retail chains until all other options have been exhausted because he'd need the board's approval. Close any deal that you are currently negotiating immediately and expect the others to fall through. I'll try to keep you updated on each of his moves, but you have to be ready for anything. If you can, find a financial partner that isn't afraid to stand up to Bass Industries," Eugenia instructed her. "The more fiscally sound your business is, the harder it will be for Chuck to succeed."

"I have just the partner," Blair responded cryptically as an idea popped into her head. If Chuck Bass wanted a war, he'd get one.

Eugenia slipped back into the office without Chuck realizing she had left. If she was going to be a double agent she had to play her part accordingly. She felt better now that Blair understood what she was dealing with.

* * *

"Blair, Sweetheart, how was your trip?" Lily inquired as she was summoned to Blair's office that afternoon by Blair assistant under the assumption that Blair wanted to discuss a few wedding details with Chuck's adopted mother.

"Heaven," Blair sighed happily as she hugged her soon to be mother-in-law.

"I've already asked Chuck for information on the retreat. It sounds like a perfect little escape for Rufus and myself," Lily responded, "No cell phone or internet reception, that is certainly Rufus's idea of heaven."

"You'd love it Lily," Blair assured her.

"I brought you something," Lily replied as she set down a large book full of wedding details, "If you need wedding advise, you've come to the right place. I've planned so many I could do this with my eyes closed. Just don't ask me for marriage advise."

Blair giggled in amusement at the running joke that even Lily was apart of. "Actually, I need your help with something else." She suddenly felt the guilt of misleading Lily. "Chuck appears to be fixated on acquiring my company. Eugenia believes he'll go to extreme lengths to see it become a reality."

"Good heavens," Lily exclaimed in exasperation, "I will certainly have a talk with him."

"That might not be enough," Blair replied, "I might need some expert legal advise and financial backing. I can't go through usual business channels like banks because Chuck can use his Bass influence to block those."

"Whatever you need, Sweetheart," Lily assured her.

"I'll pay you back, of course, when I can," Blair added quickly.

"Nonsense, think of it as an early wedding present," Lily stated.

"But it could end up being a lot of money," Blair replied, "I don't really now what measures he might take. Right now he's trying to buy the building where my boutique is going to open."

"Keep me informed of every move he plans on making," Lily responded calmly, "Let me take care of everything. One thing working in our advantage is that everything goes through the Board of Directors eventually, and my pull is still very strong."

"Chuck can't know that we're conspiring against him yet. I have my spy, but technically I shouldn't know about his plans," Blair added, "And I want to make sure that Eugenia's job is not in jeopardy."

"Not to worry," Lily replied with a mischievous wink, "I can be very discreet."

"Thank you so much," Blair sighed in relief. She knew working for Chuck would be a very bad idea. She was relieved to know that Lily could see that also.

"Do you need this?" Lily inquired as she held up the large leather bound book she brought with her.

"The wedding plans are coming along great. The hardest thing right now is the dress. I want to design it myself, of course, but I've having a bit of trouble coming up with the concept," Blair admitted.

"You could ask your mother for assistance," Lily suggested, "She does have a bit of experience with bridal gowns."

Blair winced at the idea. She and her mother hadn't ever had the best of relationships, but their current fracture appeared to be becoming permanent. Since she'd stormed out on her mother while working for her well over a year ago, there hadn't been too many pleasant exchanges passed between mother and daughter. Despite the efforts of Cyrus, Chuck, and her father to broker a ceasefire, the rift appeared to be as strong as ever. It certainly hadn't helped that Blair's fashion line was immensely popular with both critics and the public at large.

"Let me just leave you with a little bit of free advice from someone that knows something about complicated mother-daughter relationships from my experience with my own mother. You can choose your friends and who you fall in love with, but you cannot choose family and you get only one. As complicated as I know your relationship has been, you will regret it if you cut her out of your wedding plans. You are only going to get one change to walk down the aisle. We both know this will work out for you in a way it never has for me, and I know that your mother will want to be a part of this," Lily offered up.

"My mother hates Chuck," Blair shook her head, "She's only tolerated him because I have made it clear that I would cut her out of my life before I would turn him loose."

"Whatever her feelings may be regarding your choice in fiancés, she loves you," Lily assured her.

"I promise to give it some thought," Blair replied.

**TBC. . .**

**And so the games begin.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"There is my beautiful fiancé," Chuck grinned widely as the elevator doors to their penthouse opened and she was the first thing he saw. He loved those nights when she was the first one home. She was waiting eagerly as she always did if she was the first one home in the evening. It made stepping off the elevator that much more necessary.

"Hello, Handsome," she replied as she was pulled against him immediately, "How was your first day back at the office after our mini escape?"

"I missed you," he admitted as he inhaled her scent deeply as he buried his nose in her neck, "After having you at my side for five solid days, it was hard to adjust to the separation as it always is after our trips together."

"Feeling better now?" she inquired as his briefcase fell to the floor with a thud to free his other arm to hold her tighter.

"Much," he agreed as he pecked at her lips.

"How was your day?" she inquired a she tried to pull away. His hold was too tight as he deepened their kiss to give her a proper greeting. Her question hung in the air unanswered as he backed her against the nearest wall, devouring her lips as his hands sought out the soft skin hidden by the silk of her blouse.

"Dinner is waiting," she told him as she managed to fight off his advances.

"It can wait," he told her, "This won't take long."

"After dinner," she vowed with an amused little laugh, as she broke free from his embrace and pulled him towards the dining room where their feast was awaiting them. His moans of protest carried them all the way to the table where he dutifully held out her chair for her as she took her seat. "Besides, you haven't answered my question. How was your day? Anything exciting happen?"

"Nothing you'd find interesting," he shrugged casually.

She had to give the man credit for his brilliant poker face. Had she not been given the inside information, she never would have thought that anything out of the ordinary was happening. His response and posture gave nothing away. To him it was just another day at the office.

"How about you?" he inquired as they began their meal.

"Lily came to the loft today to go over some wedding details," she responded, knowing that wedding talk would distract her from the urges she was having to reach across the table to throttle him. It was an interesting new dynamic in their relationship, as she desperately wanted to make love to him while at the same time wanting to choke the air out of him. It was going to be interesting to see how she was going to balance this new game of theirs.

"If ever there was a woman who knew how to plan a wedding, it would be her," he chuckled in amusement, "Her wedding to Bart was perhaps my favorite."

"Mine too," she agreed with a teasing glimmer in her eyes. "The best man was dashingly handsome, and his toast was sappy yet surprisingly sweet. I wonder whatever happened to him."

"I hear the poor chap fell in love with some brunette vixen who turned him into a hopeless romantic that caters to her every whim," he deadpanned.

"Lucky girl she must be," Blair sighed happily, "I wonder where I can find a man like that. It would certainly be an improvement over the cad I settled for."

Chuck began howling with laughter. His reaction caught her a bit off guard. She had expected a little more witty banter on his part. She decided to shift gears.

"Lily told me I should collaborate with my mother on my dress," she stated hesitantly.

"Still can't come up with a design you like," he concluded as he gave her a sympathetic look. He knew she'd been struggling to come up with a design she would fall in love with. She'd spent every available moment apart from him trying to design the dress she had imagined as a child yet put the necessary spin on it that she needed to make it worthy of marrying a Bass.

"I spent hours drawing today. Nothing caught my attention," she responded in frustration. Although she'd been angry when she'd done those drawings and many of them featured her hands around his throat, choking the life out of him, but she felt it best to leave that bit of trivia out of the story. "If I don't come up with a concept soon, I won't have a dress to wear down the aisle."

"Exactly how could that be a bad thing?" he pondered as the mental image of her strolling down the church aisle on her father's arm in nothing but sexy lingerie spun around in his head. The thoughts going through his head at the moment were certainly unsuitable for the church in which they'd reserved for their nuptials.

"Be serious," she scolded him as she swatted at his hand. She could tell my the glimmer in his eyes that his thoughts were less than pure. "I've been planning this wedding since I was a child. The dress should be the easy part."

"That was when it was Nathaniel that you were planning on marrying," he mused, "His tastes aren't nearly as discerning as mine."

"Except for his taste in women," she glared at him.

"One woman," he corrected her as he kissed the inside of her hand seductively. His previous thought had yet to disappear. "And to be fair, my crush on you started before his did."

She rolled her eyes in reply.

"Maybe you should give Eleanor a chance," he suggested hesitantly. He knew her feelings regard her mother, but he also knew the toll it was taking on her. Despite her claims to the contrary, she really did want her mother to be involved in the wedding, but was too proud to admit it. "Two Waldorf designers working together. It could be magical."

"Or it could be a complete disaster," she snapped, "And don't get any brilliant ideas. You know how infuriated I get when you try to play peacemaker."

"I'm merely agreeing with Lily's suggestion," he reassured her, "I haven't plotted another reunion attempt, although Cyrus did call me recently suggesting such an event."

"Chuck," she growled in warning.

"I said no," he responded immediately. "I know better. I'm still feeling the effects from the last time."

"Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks," she grinned victoriously as she slid her hand under the table and reached for his thigh, running upward until she was dangerously close to his groin.

"I have no problem throwing this food to the floor and taking you on top of the table. I've done it before, and I'll do it again," he warned her before she found the point of no return.

She pulled her hand away quickly.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Chuck returned to their original conversation. "I know I've agreed to stay out of this, but Blair, I wish you would rethink your decision regarding your mother's involvement in planning this wedding. Surely she's been dreaming about this for as long as you have."

"For everyone's sanity, it would be best if she was merely a guest at the wedding," Blair responded calmly, "I do plan on inviting her. It's you I'm questioning at the moment." She punctuated her statement with a scowl directed at him.

"I'm done meddling," he assured her, "But you know my thoughts on your relationship with your mother." There was a slightly pained look on his face. She knew how much it hurt him that she was intentionally cutting her mother out of her life when he so much wanted the opportunity to know his own.

"I'll call her," she spoke softly, "But I make no promises."

"That's all I'm asking for," he grinned broadly.

"Now hurry up and finish eating," she commanded him as her hand found his thigh yet again, "I'm most anxious for dessert."

"Out of curiosity, you were too wound up before I kidnapped you to be seduced," he reminded her, "Yet here you are practically begging me to throw our meals to the floor. What's changed?"

"I've been reminded of what my priorities are," she cooed as she squeezed his thigh.

Before she knew what was happening, there was a clattering of dishes hitting the floor and breaking as Chuck swept them off the table while simultaneously pulling her on top of it.

"Chuck!" she gasped in surprise as her eyes went wide, as they had the last time he'd pulled this particular stunt.

"I warned you once," he snarled as he shucked his coat of his shoulders before pulling his tie free. "When have I ever allowed you a second chance when it comes to this."

"I'm not asking for a second chance," she smirked, "But you broke two of our place settings, and that pattern has been discontinued."

"Then we'll have to register for a new pattern," he laughed softly as he attacked her neck as he began working her skirt up her hips as he loomed over her.

"We still need to decide where we're going to register," she reminded him.

"Wherever you'd like, Beautiful," he smirked.

"Tiffany's, Barneys, Macys, Saks, Bloomingdales . . ." Blair began to ramble on.

"Hold that thought for a moment," he chuckled as he kissed her lips to silence her, "In case you haven't noticed, you and I already live in a fully furnished, elegantly decorated penthouse. How many more gifts could we possibly need?"

"It's not about need," she rolled her eyes. "I plan on registering for everything I could possibly want, and then we can decide what we can keep and what to return. At least then I can go on a colossal shopping spree without any guilt."

"Blair, my love, you're marrying one of the richest men in the world," he chuckled, "Guiltless shopping sprees will be a way of life for you."

"Does that mean I get my very own credit card from your personal bank account?" she giggled eagerly.

"Our personal account," he corrected her.

"Are you wanting to merge finances when we marry?" she gasped in surprise. She'd never even given this any thought. She merely assumed they'd keep their financial matters as they had been, separate.

"What is mine will be yours," he told her quickly.

"And a pre-nup?" Blair inquired curiously.

"Completely inappropriate and unnecessary," he informed her, as he had informed her legal team each time they brought up such matters.

"I will sign one," she told him.

"I'd never ask you to," he replied just as quickly. "Our life together does not need this ridiculous crutch."

"There was a time when you would have insisted on this," she reminded him.

"And that day passed the day we fell in love," he told her, "I don't want to hear another word in this regard. I get enough of this at the office. I only want to hear moans of ecstasy from you for the rest of the evening."

Blair was fully amendable to that proposal.

**TBC . . .**

**And if you haven't done so yet, please check out my Betee's (I know that's not a word) Lori2279's story "The Life They're Meant to Lead". She is doing a phenomenal job with it.**

**As always, let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"What do you mean it's not for sale!" Chuck blew up in a rage as Eugenia had the unfortunate task of informing him that the building to house Blair's loft that he wanted to acquire was not available. "Everything is for sale. Offer more money."

"Apparently a private buyer came in just before we did and closed the deal before we had a chance to make an offer," Eugenia explained quickly.

"Buy it from them then," he snarled, "I don't care whom I buy it from, as long as Bass Industries holds the deed."

"We don't yet know who that is. The documents regarding the sale have been sealed," she explained.

"Then unseal them," he demanded.

"Our lawyers are working on that as we speak, but it's going to take a little time," she spoke calmly.

"That I don't have," he grumbled, "Go after her loft then."

"Already a step ahead of you," Eugenia assured him, "We're looking into that as we speak."

"Find out as much detail as you can on Blair's distributors and vendors," he told her, "The loft may not be a possibility. I remember telling her when she signed her lease what a financial stable building she had signed into. If we can't get the loft, I want her distributors."

"Do I get to renew my warning that I still think this is a bad idea?" Eugenia inquired.

"If it makes you feel any better, I won't hold you responsible if this ends badly, but I know it won't so this discussion is pointless anyways," Chuck responded confidently.

"I do admire your confidence," Eugenia informed him, "I think it's a load of crap, but you certainly wear it well."

"Somewhere I think in that insult was a compliment, so thank you," he chuckled in amusement.

"Did you need anything else?" she inquired.

"How about dinner and a show this evening with my lovely bride to be?" he inquired.

"Musical, stage, ballet, or opera?" she inquired.

"It's been awhile since we've seen a good opera," he sighed after a moment's thought, "Make sure Blair's assistant is aware of the arrangements. Blair is a little preoccupied at the moment with wedding dress details. She needs a relaxing evening away from it all."

"I thought that is what your five days away was all about," Eugenia thought out loud.

"That was about satisfying our most basic needs for each other," he told her as the lust he felt for his fiancé came out in his voice.

"How is it that you don't already have a litter of children?" Eugenia mumbled as she left his office, "You two mate like rabbits."

Chuck heard her remarks and began laughing. Never was he embarrassed by their bedroom habits, whether they were in or outside their bedroom while doing it, but he felt for Eugenia. She, more than most, was on the other side of the door on many occasions, and try as though he might, he couldn't find it in himself to quiet Blair's vocal outbursts.

"I'll have you know that I called and left a message with Eleanor's assistant extending her an invitation to lunch tomorrow," Blair informed Chuck as she was shown to the table he had been seated at minutes earlier as they met for dinner at one of the upscale restaurants before they were to see the opera Eugenia arranged for them.

Chuck didn't hear her as he was focused solely on how lovely she looked in the brilliant blue evening gown she'd slipped into for their evening out. Her hair was pulled off her neck, to reveal that she was wearing an oval blue sapphire and diamond necklace with the matching earrings and bracelet to compliment the look that he'd gifted to her on their most recent Valentine's Day.

"Breathtaking," he told her as he stood up to greet her.

She grinned at the compliment just as she leaned in to kiss him before she was seated at the table by the maitre d. It irritated Chuck that someone other than himself held out Blair's chair for her, but he still generously tipped the man as he had been so kind in bringing his love to him.

"You didn't hear what I told you when I first arrived, did you," she concluded as he continued to scan her frame to take in every graceful curve.

"I'm sorry, you were saying something," he pulled himself out of his trance and began to focus on her words as the flowed from her tantalizing lips. He didn't realize she'd asked him another questions until he saw that her lips had stopped moving and turned into a frown. "I'm sorry," he apologized against as he looked at her sheepishly. It wasn't often that he was so captivated by her beauty that he had to apologize more than once for not paying closer attention to the conversation she was trying to have.

"Are you done ogling me?" she inquired.

"Just another few moments," he grinned as he scanned her frame one last time before he made himself concentrate on the conversation.

"As I was saying, I called and left a message with my mother inviting her to lunch tomorrow. I'm hoping that you'll be free to join us, as I can really use a buffer. You know how defensive I get around her, and you're so good at calming me down before I say something I'll regret," she spoke hopefully.

"Consider it done," he replied quickly. "Whatever I can do to keep the peace, or in this instance restore it, I'll do. You know that."

"Despite what people have thought and said about you over the years, you truly are the most wonderful man in the world when you aren't busy pissing me off," she gushed as he kissed her hand as the server brought out their first course. They both laughed at her humor.

Chuck had already taken the liberty of ordering her dinner as he knew precisely what she would want at this particular restaurant. After looking over the salad, she gave him an approving smile. "You know me well."

"How was your day, Beautiful?" he inquired as he watched her eat with fascination. He didn't allow himself this indulgence often as she was always very self-conscious while eating in front of people, even him, but tonight he couldn't help himself. Everything about her that evening fascinated him.

"A little vexing," she admitted, "Everything was going so well. I closed a few very important distribution deals, but then one of my fabric vendors curiously didn't show up for a meeting. It was very odd. I spent the rest of the afternoon looking for more reliable vendors."

"Did you find one?" he asked curiously as he finally began eating his own meal.

"I did," she confirmed, "In Brooklyn of all places."

"Blair Waldorf doing business with a Brooklynite. Has hell frozen over?" he chuckled.

"I know that it's a little beneath me, but what can I do? As you say all the time, business is business. You have to put aside all person feelings if you want to be successful in this world," she replied as she watched his reaction closely, still no hint of his current plans. This was frustrating her more than his meddling in her business.

She was marrying this man soon, and if she couldn't read when he was keeping secrets from her when she knew something was up, what was she going to do when there was a secret she didn't know about. Eugenia couldn't know everything, nor did she want to rely on her that much to maintain a healthy marriage.

"Are you okay?" Chuck pulled her out of her trance. "You've been staring at me with such a curious expression. Is my tie crooked?" He reached up to try straightening out his bow tie for her. He was out of practice as it had taken him almost ten minutes to work a proper bow. It was her fault naturally as she always took care of this particular accessory.

"Your tie is fine," she assured him as she quickly covered up her train of thought, "I was just thinking about what it will be like when we're married."

"Everyday life won't be much different than it already is," he told her. They'd practically been married since they started dating, sharing every part of their life together. "I think it will solidify what we already have. We won't be merely playing house any longer."

"We haven't been playing house," she stated definitively, "And if everyday life isn't going to change, why are we getting married?"

"Because we both want to," he responded calmly. He could tell she was intentionally trying to make him mad by the glimmer in her eyes. He wasn't going to take her bait. He wanted this to be a relaxing evening for her.

"Give me one good reason as to why I should become Mrs. Chuck Bass," she demanded.

"Because I love you without question or hesitation as you love me," he replied confidently, "Why else do two people get married?"

"Are you sure you really want to get married and you aren't just humoring me?" she pondered.

"You've worn one of my rings on your finger for four and a half years, first as my promise that I would ask. Now you have a ring because I have. None of what I've done was to merely humor you. I want a life with you, more of one than I already have," he told her, "I want you to know how committed I am to a life together as your husband and eventually, perhaps, a father to your children."

"We agreed to hold off discussing children until after we are married for six months," she reminded him.

"Don't you want to know if I want children?" he inquired as he relaxed against the back of his chair. "Perhaps my answer changes things because I know you want children."

"Then what is your answer?" she inquired with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. If his answer was no, they had a serious problem. She'd always been under the assumption that he did indeed want children with her. He'd said as much several years ago.

"I want children with you," he told her with a hint of shyness that surprised her. She took his hand and kissed it softly as she smiled at him brightly. There was a hint of relief in her eyes that made him a little curious as to what would have happened if he had said no.

"Good," she replied as she returned to eating her meal. They ate in comfortable silence for several minutes.

"What if I had said no?" he inquired as he could no longer tolerate the curiosity floating around in his head. "What would you have done then? Would you have called off our engagement?"

"Never," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes, "I would have simply waited until the timing was right and then pestered you until you caved. The only one I want fathering my children is you, and I would have done whatever was necessary to make that happy."

"Forgetting to take your pills perhaps?" he offered.

"It never would have come to that," she told him without the slightest bit of hesitation, "I'm very confident that I would have worn you down before then."

"Your powers of persuasion are atypically strong where I am concerned," he agreed.

"Are you looking forward to us getting married as much as I am?" she inquired with a giddiness of a school girl.

"More so," he told her as he rose up from his seat slightly so he could kiss her. "The day cannot come soon enough before you become Blair Bass."

"Blair Waldorf-Bass," she corrected him, "I'm keeping my last name."

"Good," he chuckled as he pecked at her lips once more before he returned to his seat. He wasn't nearly as surprised by this revelation as she thought he might be. He also didn't appear to be putting up much of a fight like she had expected.

"You're okay with that," she responded in surprise.

"Of course," he told her, "I love that you feel confident enough in yourself to keep your name. That's the woman that I first feel in love with, and fall harder for each morning."

"This weekend we need to meet with the florist to go over flower arrangements and then to the jewelry store to pick out wedding rings," she told him, "You do still want to wear a wedding ring, don't you."

"I've already told you I did," he nodded. She shook her head, still in disbelief, as she had been since they first had the discussion when they began talking about wedding preparations. She had never thought that he'd agree to, much less want to wear a wedding ring, but he'd been insistent. "Why is this such a surprise?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I guess I never envisioned you being a man that would wear a wedding ring."

"I want to wear a ring to show you and the world my commitment to you," he explained as he rubbed at his naked ring finger.

"You don't need to prove your commitment to me," she assured him, "I have complete faith in you."

"I want to wear your ring," he told her, "I want the constant reminder that I belong to you as much as you belong to me."

"The decision is yours alone," she replied, "If that is truly what you want, I'm not going to talk you out of it. I just want this to be something that you truly want and not something you're doing just because you think it will please me."

"I truly want this," he assured her as he grasped her ringed hand and ran his thumb over her engagement ring admiring the way the ring sat on her delicate finger. He wanted that same thing. He wanted that reminder that she'd given herself to him completely.

"We'd better finish dinner or we'll be late for the opera," she told him, "I'd hate to get there just in time to hear the fat lady sing."

**TBC . . .**

**Being snowed in has the creative juices flowing. With positive encouragement, I might even post again sooner rather than later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**The snow has stopped falling, but the inspiration has not. **

"Does she have a spy or something?" Chuck growled as Eugenia informed him that his latest move to interfere with Blair's business had failed yet again. He had met his breaking point. This should have been so much easier than it was. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Have you considered the fact that perhaps this is a sign that you aren't meant to take her company?" Eugenia suggested.

"All it means is that I have to work harder and start playing a little dirtier," he replied, "Grease a few wheels so to speak."

"If you're talking about bribes, I'm walking out that door right now and not coming back," Eugenia cautioned him, "I pride myself on working for an honest man with a strong moral compass. If taking over Blair's company, the company of the woman you love more than life itself, has you resorting to this, then I'm done."

"You'd really quit over this," he studied her determined posture. Her leaving would be devastating, obvious less than Blair's ever would be, but he couldn't see himself at the top of Bass Industries without Eugenia sitting at the desk right outside his office.

"I haven't been shy in telling you what a horrible idea I think this whole situation you've gotten yourself into is, but I have done as you ask without question. If you resort to these dirty tactics, yes, I will quit," she replied. "I'll give you a few minutes to make your decision." She turned sharply on her heel and walked out of his office, shutting the door harder than was necessary.

Chuck picked up his phone and dialed Blair's phone number. He needed to hear her voice before he did something he couldn't undo.

"What's wrong?" Blair inquired upon hearing the tenseness in his voice as he greeted her.

"I just needed to hear your voice," he sighed dramatically. "It's been a difficult few hours at the office."

"Anything you want to talk about?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I was tempted to do something today that I swore to myself I would never do. Eugenia called me on it, and has threatened to quit if I follow through."

"Do not lose yourself for the sake of a deal," she offered up her advice. "At the end of the day, it's not worth it."

"You're right," he sighed, "I can make this deal happen on my own without resorted to the tricks my father was forced to use. I'm better than that."

"You most certainly are," she reinforced her belief in him. There was a bit of irony in their conversation. She was telling him how much she believed in him while knowing that his self-doubt was coming from his inability to acquire her company.

"Your faith in me is astounding. I love you," he proclaimed.

"I love you too," she responded, "Are we still on for lunch today? My mother called and confirmed our lunch plans."

"We are," he confirmed as he looked to ensure that his calendar had been appropriately booked. Of course, it had. Eugenia was nothing if not reliable.

"Promise me that you won't let me do or say anything that could make my relationship with my mother any worse than it is," she requested, "Not that it could get much worse. It's already atrocious."

"You have my word," he told her.

"I have work to do as I'm sure you do. I'll see you in a few hours," she replied. "I love you, Bass."

"I love you, Waldorf," he smiled as they disconnected their call. Eugenia reappeared that next moment as she awaited his decision with a piece of paper in her hands. "I'm sorry I put you in that position, Eugenia. You're right. There is a line that I almost crossed that I swore I never would. Thank you for calling me out on it. It will never happen again. Please stay."

"Of course," she replied as she tore up the paper in her hands a few times and laid it down on his desk. It was only after she returned to her desk that he looked at the pieces of paper to find they were completely blank. She knew what decision he would make before he made it himself. He grinned at her level of faith in him.

He went back to his work and began looking for new ways to bring CB Fashions into his empire.

It was as if little time had passed before Eugenia was pushing him onto the elevator for his noon date with Blair in what promised to be an interesting lunch with her mother. Meals with Eleanor were always an adventure. He never knew which mood she would be in when they were together.

Blair was fidgeting nervously as he was shown to her table. She stood up immediately to embrace him, clinging to him as if he was her lifeline.

"I'm so nervous," she confessed.

"She already knows were engaged," he reminded her as his breath rushed into her ear send shivers of pleasure down her spine as the sensation always did, "She did attend our engagement dinner, and she did behave."

Blair nodded in remembrance against his chest. A slight clearing of a throat brought them back into awareness that they were in a busy restaurant and her mother was standing directly behind them.

"Hello, Eleanor," Chuck spoke first as he released Blair.

"Hello, Charles," she responded graciously. "I didn't know you'd be able to join us for lunch. I imagine you are very busy with work."

"I'm never too busy for Blair," he replied as he held out a chair for Eleanor before swiftly walking around the table to assist Blair. "It's a shame Cyrus couldn't make it."

"He's in California negotiating a deal for one of his clients," Eleanor responded, "He sends his love."

"You'll tell me we say hello, I hope," Blair chimed in.

"How is Bass Industries these days?" she inquired with a nod to acknowledge Blair's request as the small talk began.

"Doing very well," he assured her.

"I hear you've branched out into fashion," Eleanor replied, "Should I be worried about the increased competition?"

"I could never compete with you," Chuck spoke suavely as winking in her direction. "That's a level of perfection I could never match."

Eleanor laughed nervously as she began to blush. Blair watched in amusement. Chuck was charming her mother, and Eleanor was allowing it to happen in a way that she never had before. She appeared to truly be making the effort this time. Perhaps things could be different.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Eleanor inquired as she began to peruse the menu as she tried her best to sound interested without adding her own feelings of pain at not being involved.

"Blair has nearly everything under control," Chuck responded as his arm came around his fiancée's shoulder as he caressed the bare skin that his fingers came to rest against, "As far as I can tell, all I need to do is show up and look dashingly handsome."

"Although there is one thing I'm having a little trouble with," Blair spoke up. Chuck looked at her in surprise before he kissed her temple. He hadn't thought she would bring up her dress before they even had a chance to order their meal. "I'm having a little blockage when it comes to designing my dress."

"Oh, Blair, I'm so sorry to hear that," Eleanor responded. She genuinely sounded sympathetic. "That must be so difficult, and after the success of your show at Fashion Week, the pressure you must feel to come up with a fabulous design must be enormous."

"I haven't exactly thought about it that way," Blair responded softly as she realized that her mother was right. That was why designing her dress had been so difficult. She wasn't just designing a dress for her own wedding, she was designing for the lofty expectations of the fashion community that expected perfection.

"Blair, Beautiful, are you okay?" Chuck inquired as he kissed her cheek softly as she appeared lost in thought.

"Mother, will you help me?" Blair asked suddenly.

"I would be honored," Eleanor answered quickly with tears building in her eyes.

The pair immediately went to work as Blair shoed Chuck away.

"What about lunch?" he inquired with a chuckle. "I happen to be starving."

"You're Chuck Bass, I'm sure you'll manage," she replied with an amused grin of her own.

"Behave," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her goodbye.

"I love you," she responded as she took a moment to look deep into his eyes.

"I love you," he responded quickly as he kissed her one more time a little longer and a little deeper. "Eleanor, always a pleasure. I'll see you soon."

Eleanor nodded as she continued her drawing on the paper their server had brought them.

Chuck watched the duo from across the room for several moments as he waited for the maitre d to inform him that he was picking up the check for Blair's lunch with her mother. Blair was smiling in her mother's presence for the first time in over a year. Finally they had the breakthrough that Chuck, Cyrus and Harold had been looking for. He should have proposed sooner if this would have been the outcome. His adoptive mother was going to receive a very large bouquet of roses for her innocent suggestion.

**TBC. . .**

**Constructive comments and suggestions are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Wake up, Bass," Blair nibbled at his ear as she tried to entice him to wake. He'd scored serious brownie points for encouraging her lunch with her mother. She and her mother had taken rather large steps towards not only reconciliation but also with designing her gown. Blair had been more than eager to thank him in her own special way for the remainder of the week.

"Blair, it's Saturday," he groaned as he tried to keep her at bay so he could get a few more hours of sleep. They had gone to bed late the previous evening after having dinner and drinks with Nathaniel and his latest mistake of a girlfriend.

Blair had spent the entire ride home in the limo listing every one of the bimbo's faults. She had every intention of making Nate promise not to invite the bimbo to her wedding. Had she not had a valid point, Chuck would have accused her of being jealous of her ex-boyfriend's latest conquest. It had taken him an hour to relax her enough to seduce her.

"Do you have a point?" she inquired as she continued her nibbling.

"Sleep," he groaned, "I need sleep."

"You have a naked woman lying next to you, rubbing herself up against you, nibbling on your ear, practically begging to be taken, and you want to sleep. Where is the Chuck Bass that I agreed to marry?" she replied, "Because I want to play before we have to meet with the florist."

"I'm not a jungle gym, Waldorf," he groaned as she rolled him so he was flat on his back as she climbed on top of him. She could feel him responding to her seduction as she smiled her victory.

"You're much more fun that a jungle gym," she teased as she rocked her hips against him without warning.

"God, Waldorf, don't do that," he growled as his hands found her hips so he could still her actions before she tried that tactic again. He wasn't nearly ready for her or prepared to hold himself back, and he had a reputation to uphold.

"What's it going to be, Bass?" she inquired as she pawed at his chest, "Either we find pleasure with each other, or I go solo, but one way or another this ache inside of me is going to be satisfied. I'd prefer your way as it is always so much more fulfilling."

"Is this what the next fifty years of our life going to be like?" he pondered as he spun her under him suddenly as he slid inside her welcoming heat. She squealed out her surprise as he pinned her to the bed just as she'd done to him moments earlier.

"With a little luck, longer than that," she agreed as her legs wrapped around his back, locking at his backside as she took him deeper inside, "Oh, Chuck, please, take me."

"You have to take it easy on me," he told her lightly, "I'm not there yet. Just hang on a minute while I catch up. You obviously had a head start on me this morning."

"Take all the time you need," she moaned as he thrust against her. "I'm just along for the ride."

"What a marvelous ride it is," Chuck grinned as his lips found hers as he kissed her deeply. She felt like heaven as they rose and fell against each other with a rhythm they had perfected. Nobody felt or responded to him like she did. It was as if they were made for each other in every way, and he loved how she responded to his every movement. She never went through the motions with him. She never faked a reaction. When she climaxed, he felt every glorious spasm. He loved listening to her cries of pleasure, watch her face contort in ecstasy, feel her grip him tight as she pushed him to his own pleasure.

"You are so much more pleasurable than an alarm clock," he teased her as he held her close as they lay in bed while they regained their strength. His hands were dancing along her body as he enjoyed the silken skin under his palms.

"And you're much more effective than a vibrator," she shot back.

"You don't have a vibrator," he played along, "You've never needed one. I'm more than enough for you."

"And surprisingly more reliable," she chuckled as she nudged against him to feel that he was becoming aroused again, "And no batteries are required. Really, Bass, again."

"You almost sound surprised," he observed as he began kissing her shoulder as his hands caressing her breasts, "Remember you woke me this morning therefore you have to deal with the consequences."

"We have to meet with the florists in a few hours," she reminded him, "That's not negotiable."

"We have plenty of time," he assured her as he looked to the clock to confirm he was correct before he rolled her under him again and made love to her once more that morning.

* * *

"I cannot believe that you seriously suggested that," Blair snapped as he held the door open for her at the jewelry store after they'd had an enormous fight at the florist. "What on earth possessed you to suggest peonies instead of roses? Do you have one romantic bone in your body?"

"You love peonies," he told her yet again. They were going around in circles, which was really frustrating as she would not let this disagreement go. He'd made one tiny comment as she had flown off the handle like he'd never seen. He had a sneaking suspicion they were arguing about more than his choice in flowers for their wedding, but he hadn't a clue as to what they could be arguing about. "They are your signature flower, and you should display them with pride on your wedding day of all days."

"May I help you," the sales lady asked as the pair approached the counter where the wedding bands were on display. Blair threw her handbag on the counter with more force than was required. Chuck was surprise she hadn't shattered the glass of the display case.

"We're getting married in nine and a half months, and we are here to pick out wedding bands," Chuck explained as he pulled out a chair for Blair to take a seat before he sat next to her. No matter how upset he was with her, or she with him, he was still the gentleman with her.

"If we get there without killing each other first," she grumbled as she glared at Chuck in disgust. Her nostrils flared as her anger increased. How could this be the man that she was going to be married if he didn't understand a simple thing like her need to have roses at their wedding?

The sales lady looked at the pair and groaned inwardly. Working off commission, she couldn't see any way in which she was going to get a decent sale out of the pair before her despite their designer label clothes. She didn't want to waste her time, but she could see her manager off in the corner staring at the trio, more so at the couple than her. There was a level of recognition in his eyes that had the sales lady curious about the pair before her, yet she couldn't place either face.

"What do you want me to say?" he hissed. "I'm sorry. I should know better than to have an opinion on our wedding day. This is your day and nobody else's, certainly not mine. Since this is your day, why don't you tell me what opinions I'm allowed to have? Can my tuxedo still be black?"

"Don't take that tone with me, Charles Bartholomew Bass," she snapped as she slapped his shoulder.

"What type of bands are you looking for? Gold, silver . . ." the sales lady interrupted. Other patrons were beginning to stare at the pair.

"Platinum," the pair spoke in unison as they continued to glare at each other.

The lady took out all of the platinum bands that she had and placed them before the pair before quickly standing back to stay out of the line of fire. Blair took the first one that she could get her hands on and jammed it onto his finger. All arguments suddenly stopped as they looked at the band. It was a perfect fix and exactly his style.

"I'm sorry," they spoke in union as she took his hand and kissed it gently right over the ring.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I've been looking to pick a fight all day. Of course I want to hear your opinion. This is your day too, and every now and then I forget that."

"No, it's my fault," he assured her, "You've been planning this day since you were a little girl. You've already thought through every detail including the flowers."

"I want you to feel like a part of this day," she told him as she stroked his chest softly.

"I am a part of this day," he told her as he put his hand over hers to still their movements as they came to rest against his heart, "I get to marry you on that day. That's all I care about. I could be wearing a polka dot, stripped, plaid tuxedo and I wouldn't care so long as though at the end of the day, you are my wife."

"That's a heady combinations of patterns that'd I'd never even attempt to put together let alone make you wear on the most important day of our lives," she smirked.

"I know," he nodded as he kissed the tip of her nose in response.

"Do you need to look at others?" the sales lady asked as her jaw dropped in surprise. This was certainly not the same pair that had walked in moments earlier. They had done a complete one eighty in a matter of seconds.

"No," Blair and Chuck replied as their eyes gazed towards the ring on his finger once more. It was as if this precious piece of metal was crafted just for him. It was the most naturally looking thing in the world.

"I don't want to take it off," Chuck confessed as she twirled it around his finger slowly just to make sure the fit was adequate. She certainly didn't want his circulation cut off by her ring.

"Soon, you won't have to," she assured him as she slipped the band off his finger slowly. His fingers flinched as he felt himself wanting to resist. He wanted the band to stay there for the rest of time, but he took comfort in the fact that soon it would. Nine and a half months was a long time, but an eternity was so much longer and that was how long the band would stay on his finger.

He looked to his hand again as he saw the ring in Blair's hand and it suddenly felt naked.

"We'll take this," Blair told the sales lady as she handed her the ring along with the credit card she fished out from her wallet. The lady looked at Blair in bewilderment as she turned to ring up the purchase. She didn't dare push her luck and try to sell the pair a band for the bride. This sale alone was a miracle.

Chuck pulled Blair against him and kissed her passionately as she melted in his arms.

"Let's go make up," Chuck told her as she pulled away and signed for their purchase. He was struggling to keep his hands in appropriate places as she took care of her necessary business.

With the bag in hand, he pulled her out of the store and into the waiting limo where they made up repeatedly as they drove around the city for a few hours.

The saleslady saw Blair's distinct signature and finally put the names with the faces. Her jaw dropped when she realized she'd just sold a ring to the most powerful couple in all of New York City. Her manager approached her and gave her praise for a job well done.

**TBC. . .**

**As always, let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, your mother's assistant is on the phone," Blair's assistant told her as she interrupted her mid thought.

"Can you take a message?" Blair inquired as she looked up from her sketch pad where she was putting the finishing touches on the design she had spent countless hours working on with her mother over the last month, "I'm a little busy at the moment." She couldn't believe they had pulled it off, but she and her mother had come up with a fabulous concept. She could envision herself walked on her father's arm towards her future with the man of her dreams, at least he was on most days.

Somehow she and her mother had managed to put aside all of the anger and pain of the past. Everything melted away with each stroke on their sketchpads. They were in a good place right now and for possibly the first time, she wasn't looking for a way to upset the happy balance.

"I really think you should take this," her assistant advised as she handed her the phone.

Blair's annoyed face fell as tears filled her eyes as she was given the heart breaking news. Cyrus was in the hospital after having a massive heart attack in the middle of a tense negotiation for one of his clients. The outlook did not look good. She immediately called Chuck to inform him of the news and then hopped in a cab.

"Mother, how is he?" Blair asked as she rushed into the waiting room where Eleanor and Cyrus's son were anxiously pacing.

"The doctors aren't telling us anything," Eleanor stated tearfully as she hugged Blair tightly. "I don't know what I would do if I lost him."

"He's going to be okay," Blair assured her as Chuck came jogging into the waiting room almost out of breath. He'd clearly been in a hurry to get to Blair. Chuck didn't hesitate a moment to take both Blair and Eleanor in his arms and hold them.

"How is he?" Chuck inquired as he kissed Blair's forehead as Eleanor's brave face began to crumble.

"Nobody is telling us anything," Blair explained for Eleanor.

"I'll be right back," Chuck told them as he intended to throw the weight he had that came along with the generous donations he made to this hospital.

"Chuck will find out what's happening with Cyrus," Blair reassured her mother as Eleanor continued to cling to her daughter as if her life depended on it. No words needed to be spoken between the pair. She knew his intentions as soon as he turned away from her.

Chuck returned moments later with a very nervous looking young nurse. Clearly she had been read the riot act moments earlier about not keeping Cyrus's family informed about his care.

"Ms. Rose," the nurse spoke, "The doctors will be coming to talk to you in a moment about your husband's condition."

"Can you tell me anything?" Eleanor pleaded as she snatched the nurse's hand as she turned to leave.

"We really should wait for the doctor," the nurse replied gently. She looked nervously to Chuck expecting another tongue lashing, but he wouldn't do so with Eleanor as distraught as she was.

"Charles, what's going on?" Eleanor asked her daughter's fiancé, seeing in his eyes that he knew more than she did.

"The doctor is coming," Chuck told her as he looked away. The look in Eleanor's eyes broke his heart.

Blair placed a finger under his chin to guide his eyes to hers. She knew immediately by the look in Chuck's eyes that the news was not good before the doctor came in to speak with her mother. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it fell flat as he wrapped his arm around her as the doctor finally appeared.

"Ms. Rose, I'm Doctor Boone, I've been treating your husband since he was brought in," the man stated as he came in to address the family. "Your husband has suffered a massive heart attack. We're doing everything we can, but Ms. Rose, I need you to prepare yourself. Things do not look good. We're trying to stabilize him for surgery."

"Can I see him?" Eleanor asked hopefully.

"For a few moments," the doctor nodded. Eleanor grabbed Aaron's hand and brought him with her.

"It's bad, isn't it," Blair choked out as she grabbed a hold of Chuck once they were the only two in the waiting room.

"He's not going to make it," Chuck told her as his voice broke with the emotion he felt. Blair crumbled in his arms at the news.

"You have to be able to do something," Blair sobbed against his chest. "With your money, you have to be able to fix this."

"I would if I could," he told her as he held her tight. His heart was breaking along with hers. He'd always been able to make any problem go away by throwing money at it, but he couldn't this time and it was killing him because it was killing her. "Doctor Boone is the top cardiologist in the country. He assures me they are doing everything they can, but Cyrus's condition has only deteriorated since he's arrived at the hospital. They're doing everything they can to stabilize him, but his heart is not responding to the treatment. Doctor Boone thinks he has a few hours at most."

"This is going to kill my mother," Blair continued to sob against him, "It's going to kill me. He was the one that encouraged me to fight for you in the beginning. He's like a second father to me."

"I know," he replied as he held her tighter, "I'm so sorry, Blair."

Blair continued to cry against him as she held onto him as tight as she could. He continued to whisper his love and promise to be there for her as his arms held her to him, as he provided what comfort he could. As the pain and anguish began to set in, her sobs began to shake her body.

Eleanor and Aaron returned a few moments later and Blair quickly regained her composure as she hugged her mother again. She could only allow herself to completely fall apart with Chuck. For her mother, she knew she had to be strong.

"He's stable for the moment," Eleanor announced, "But he's very weak. I hope he can wait for his mother. She's on her way. He asked to see you, Sweetheart, you and Charles."

"But you can't stay long," Aaron chimed in.

"We won't," Chuck assured them as he held out his hand to Blair. She wiped away a tear as she took his hand. With a hand at the small of her back he guided her to her stepfather's room.

"I don't know if I can do this," Blair admitted as they stood outside Cyrus's hospital room. She was suddenly frozen in place.

"I'm right here," he assured her as he spoke against her temple, "There is nowhere else I'd rather be at the moment than at your side." She nodded slightly as he opened the door and held it for her.

"Such long faces," Cyrus spoke weakly as Blair and Chuck entered. Blair had been surprised to see Cyrus awake upon them entering his room. He reached out immediately for Blair's hand.

"You don't look so well," Blair replied as she took a seat on the stool next to his bed as she wiped another tear off her face as she took in his pale face and the numerous wires coming out of nearly every part of his body.

"I'm sorry I won't be able to be at your wedding," Cyrus told her as his fingers rubbed over her engagement ring.

"Don't talk like that," Blair replied as she grasped Cyrus's hand tighter, "You're going to be just fine."

"Listen to me, Sweetheart," Cyrus gently commanded her, "I want you to promise me that you'll take care of your mother. This past month with you, working on your wedding dress have been the happiest I've ever seen her. She's going to need your strength and support now more than ever."

"Please don't leave us, Cyrus," Blair pleaded with him.

"Promise me," he spoke with determination.

"I promise," Blair nodded as a tear slipped down her check as Chuck's hand came to caress her back to offer his comfort.

"And Chuck, I want you to be there to support Blair," Cyrus requested. "I know my Eleanor. She will not make this easy on anyone, and Blair is going to take most of the abuse."

"Of course," Chuck responded without a moment's hesitation.

"She won't mean any of it, Sweetheart," Cyrus assured her, "Your mother loves you so much, and she's so proud of you and all the success you've achieved. She wishes you and Charles nothing but happiness. Always remember that."

Blair nodded as the tears began to come a little more freely despite her efforts to hold them in.

"And promise me you'll love my little girl always," Cyrus requested as he looked to Chuck again.

"Always," Chuck nodded without hesitation. That was the easy promise he'd ever make to anyone.

"I always wanted a daughter of my own. That was the greatest gift that your mother gave to me on the day I married her. You are such a beautiful and strong and courageous woman. I'm so proud of you. I love you so much," Cyrus told her.

"I love you too," Blair responded as she kissed his hand. Cyrus reached up and touched her face before he fell back to sleep. They could see that his strength was draining fast.

Chuck pulled Blair out of Cyrus's room before she completely fell apart. He tried to wrap her in his arms, but she shrugged out of his grasp.

"I can't do this," she gasped for air as the panic of the situation set in, "I can't be here. I need to leave."

"Take a deep breath," he told her gently as he caressed her face, gazing deeply into her eyes. He recognized her look. He'd seen it in himself several years earlier. He needed to make her see what he couldn't. "You can do this. Take it from me; not being here is a lot harder than staying."

"I can't," she shook her head slightly, "Please get me out of here."

"Listen to me," he spoke softly but forcefully, "This won't be any easier if you leave. Your mother needs you right now, and you promised Cyrus you would be there for her. You will hate yourself if you break the last promise that you ever made to him. That is a pain I don't want for you."

"I need fresh air," she told him as she continued gasping for air, "I can't breath."

"Come with me," he told her as he walked her quickly to the elevator. They were up on the rooftop in a matter of moments. The sun was just starting to set over the horizon as the world around them was cast in a warm orange glow. The warm late summer air was exactly what Blair needed as her breathing began to come easier.

"How am I supposed to do this? How am I suppose to stay and watch someone that I care about take his final breath?" Blair asked as she looked to Chuck with puzzled eyes.

"I can't answer that," Chuck told her as he caressed her cheeks softly with the back of his hand, "I ran as far as I could when my father was dying, and I regret it. I regretted it then, and I still regret it now. I don't want you living with the pain and guilt that I do. Is it the hardest thing you'll ever have to do? Perhaps it is, but if anyone can handle it, it would be you. You are the most beautiful and strong and courageous woman."

The tears began to fall again as Cyrus's voice echoed in the words Chuck just spoke.

"You won't have to do this alone," he assured her, "I will be right at your side. I'll pick you up off the ground. I'll make sure that you put your shoes on the right feet, and I'll be your support each step of the way as you were for me. Lean on me, Blair."

She nodded as the tears began to fall again. It was a gentler cry as she rose up on her toes to kiss his lips softly.

"I love you, Bass," Blair whispered against his lips.

"I love you," he smiled softly as he dried her eyes as he recognized the determined look on her face. She was ready to be the brave face that her mother needed, knowing that she could count on Chuck to be there when she needed to fall apart again.

Cyrus held on longer than everyone expected him to. It was well after midnight, with Eleanor, Aaron, Cyrus's mother and Blair all in the room when the heart monitor flat lined. The doctor rushed in quickly and pronounced him. Eleanor sobbed against Cyrus's lifeless body as Blair's hands rested on her mother's shoulder to provide whatever support she could. Aaron and his grandmother disappeared almost immediately as they were too stricken with grief to stay any longer.

It took several attempts before Blair could pry her mother away from her husband and out of the room so the nurses could tend to Cyrus's body.

Chuck was in the waiting room, slumped in a chair. He wasn't asleep, but he wasn't exactly awake either until Eleanor came into the room. He rushed to hold both Blair and Eleanor. Blair held it together far better than Eleanor did as she nearly collapsed to the floor. It was Chuck's support that kept her standing. Blair backed away slightly so that Chuck could get a better grip on her mother. She smiled sadly as Eleanor allowed Chuck Bass, of all people, to be her shoulder to cry on at the moment. The man that she proclaimed for so many years was never going to be good enough for her daughter and who would run away at the first sign of trouble, was the man she was embracing as if her life depended on it.

"I don't know what to do," Eleanor admitted as she was finally settled into a chair and was given a glass of water to drink.

"Have you and Cyrus ever talked about this?" Blair asked gently, "About what to do if either of you passed away?"

"He has a will, of course," Eleanor began, "But we never really talked about funeral arrangements. I suppose he'll want a traditional Jewish ceremony, but I wouldn't even know where to start."

Despite the lateness of the hour, Chuck didn't have a second thought as he pulled out his phone and immediately contacted one of the board members of Bass Industries, who happened to be Jewish, for instructions on how to proceed. After he was given the necessary instructions and a contact for an adequate funeral home, Chuck began making arrangements to get Cyrus's body released to the funeral home as Blair stayed to offer comfort to Eleanor.

**TBC. . .**

**I think I remember it being mentioned or reading somewhere that Cyrus had a daughter, but since I'm writing this, I bent the details to fit my story. I hope nobody minds.**

**As always, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"I think I'm going to stay here with my mother tonight," Blair told Chuck when they returned to Eleanor's penthouse apartment with Dorota very early in the morning. Eleanor had immediately disappeared upstairs into her bedroom. "I don't want to leave her alone, not tonight."

"We'll both stay," he agreed as her arms came around his shoulders as she swayed ever so slightly against him. "I'll arrange for some of our things to be brought over first thing in the morning. You're right. She shouldn't be alone. I sent the Bass jet to Paris. Roman and your father should be half way here by now."

"Thank you," Blair replied as she hugged him tight. "I'm going to go check on her. I'll meet you in my old bedroom. You remember where it is, don't you?"

"Oh yes," he nodded quickly as she kissed his lips lightly as a small smile curled at the corners of her lips.

The doctors had prescribed Eleanor with sleeping pills, which were sitting on her nightstand when Blair found her in her bedroom preparing for bed. They appeared to be completely untouched.

"Are you almost ready for bed?" Blair inquired as she stepped into her mother's room slowly.

"Have you come to tuck me in, Blair?" her mother inquired. Blair thought there might be a hint of sarcasm in her mother's voice, but she chose to ignore it. Her mother was overwhelmed with grief at the moment and most likely didn't know what she was saying.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Blair replied as she knelt down next to her mother who was sitting at her vanity, removing her makeup from the day.

"My husband just died, Blair," her mother snapped, "Of course I'm not okay."

Blair's eyes tears up immediately but she didn't want to shed tears in front of her mother. "I know this is hard for you," Blair spoke, her voice breaking several times, "But you don't have to do this alone. I'll be here for you, if you want me to be. I know we haven't had the best relationship over the years, but we're both hurting right now. I think it would be best if we helped each other try and get through this. It's what Cyrus would want us to do."

"How would you know what Cyrus wanted? You haven't been around enough these past five years to know anything about him," Eleanor snapped.

"He told me so today," Blair responded as a rogue tear slipped down her cheek, "And just because I haven't been around does not mean that I have to be any less sad. He was my stepfather. I talked to him about once every week or so. I talked to him yesterday, in fact. He wanted to plan a romantic weekend for the two of you, and he wanted to know the name of the place Chuck and I stayed at not too long ago."

"He did," Eleanor choked up.

"He wanted to surprise you this weekend," Blair confirmed with a slight nod, "Chuck was going to loan you his jet, and you were going to have a quiet weekend just the two of you before the wedding plans began to overtake us all."

"He was the first man that ever truly loved me. Now he's gone, and I'm all alone," Eleanor began to sob.

"You aren't alone," Blair hugged her, "I'm still here, and I love you. We've never been good at showing it, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"I love you too, Sweetheart," her mother cried.

After her mother settled down, Blair was able to convince her to take half a sleeping pill and put her to bed.

Blair was physically and emotionally exhausted by the time she stumbled into her old bedroom at nearly five in the morning. Chuck had fallen asleep on her bed on top of the covers. He hadn't even changed out of the clothes that he'd worn to the office, but then Blair remembered that they weren't in their penthouse home and he likely had no clothes to change into. She chanced a quick call to his assistant, who was already awake and preparing for her day at the office and requested that she arrange for some of there clothes to be sent over first thing. Eugenia was already on top of it, having assured Blair that she was going to stop by their penthouse on her way to the office to personally see to things.

Just as Blair was climbing in next to Chuck, his sleepy eyes opened and he pulled her over top of him so that he could hold her close.

"Is your mother asleep?" he asked gently as he brushed the hair away from her face. Blair nodded softly as she rested her head against his chest, his steady heartbeat soothing her somber mood.

"Tell me what you need me to do," Chuck spoke softly as his fingers ran along her spine gently.

"Make love to me," she sighed as she moved against him until she was eye level with him so she could kiss his lips softly, "Make me forget about this pain, even if it is for only a few moments."

Chuck looked into her eyes to see if her request was truly what she wanted before he proceeded to roll her under him and make love to her gently. She was in tears the entire time, but he knew it wasn't anything he was doing wrong. This was just a part of how she was grieving.

* * *

The entire penthouse slept well into the afternoon, which included Harold and Roman who arrived very early in the morning, except for Blair who was practically forced to deal with funeral arrangements while Eleanor slept through several of her sleeping pills.

When she returned from the funeral home, the penthouse suddenly exploded with visitors. Eleanor stayed in her room the entire time, which in turn made Blair then play hostess despite how exhausted she was both physically and emotionally.

Chuck stayed close the entire day, only leaving her alone when she asked that he check on her mother. He never actually went into Eleanor's room. He always sought out Dorota and had her check in on Eleanor as he didn't feel comfortable entered his soon to be mother-in-law's bedroom.

Harold managed to convince Eleanor to get dressed at one point and snuck her out the back way of the penthouse to go to the funeral home as she was clearly wanting to spend some alone time with her husband for the last time. Blair had agreed to stay and keep the well-wishers at bay.

"How is Blair holding up?" Lily asked Chuck as she pulled him away from Blair to talk to him privately for a few moments. There was a swarm of people around Blair as there had been for most of the day, but she wanted to talk to her adoptive son privately.

"This is hard for her," Chuck replied as he kept his eyes focused on Blair as he had insisted on maintaining a visual on her in case she began to crack and needed to be whisked away.

"This must be hard for you too," Lily replied, "I'm sure it brings up a lot of painful memories for you."

"I'm trying not to let myself go there," Chuck admitted as he looked at his stepmother momentarily. "Being alone in the waiting room at the hospital last night was the hardest when I had all the time in the world to be alone with my thoughts. I've been so focused on Blair since Cyrus passed away, that I haven't had to deal with the memories."

"If you need someone to talk to," Lily began.

"That's very generous of you, Lily," Chuck cut her off, "But I'm fine. Blair is the one that is grieving at the moment."

"You get to grieve too," Lily reminded him, "Cyrus was a part of your life. Don't let yourself get totally consumed by helping Blair that you ignore your own pain in this."

"I'll be okay," Chuck assured her.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me," Lily told him.

"Thank you," Chuck replied sincerely as he allowed Lily to hug him without taking his eyes off Blair. She was currently displaying her engagement ring to the curious older women who were surrounding her. Her eyes were lighting up in the way that he knew she was talking about their wedding. He knew he needed to step in and rescue the poor women who hadn't a clue as to the can of worms they'd just opened. She could talk about their preparations for hours if given just the slightest hint of interest. "Will you be staying for awhile, Lily?"

"Until Eleanor gets back," she nodded, "I'd like to offer my condolences in person."

"I have to go rescue, Blair," he told her quickly, "She's going to talk the ears off of those ladies if I don't step in."

"Go," Lily chuckled slightly as she nudged him away.

* * *

"My feet are killing me," Blair moaned as she slipped off her stilettos after she and Chuck had decided to turn in for the evening having agreed to once again spend the evening at her mother's penthouse.

"You've been on your feet all day. I'm not surprised," he replied as he walked her over to the vanity and sat her gently on the stool so that he could massage her feet. Blair let out an appreciative moan as soon as he began his work. "Not so loud, Waldorf. These walls aren't sound proofed, and I'd hate for your parents to think I'm making love to you in their home right under their noses, especially when I'm not benefiting from the pleasure of actually making love to you."

"We've already made love in this room," she reminded him, "Several times in fact."

"Where was I for the other times?" he looked at her with a curiously raised eyebrow, "I remember one time very early this morning."

"It's only been once today," she assured him, "But there were those other times in high school, don't you remember, when we were sneaking around?"

"I remember those vividly," he assured her, "I merely thought you were referencing today's activities, and if I missed one of those, I was going to be very upset with myself."

Blair began giggling in response before she suddenly stopped herself and began to frown.

"What's wrong, Beautiful?" he asked as he took note of her sudden mood shift.

"We're supposed to be grieving the fact that my stepfather just died, and I'm laughing. That doesn't feel right," she explained.

"It's okay to be happy," he told her as her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she ran her fingers through the shorts hairs at the nape of his neck. He must have had a quick haircut that day while she was at the funeral home as his hair was shorter than she remembered it to be the previous day. "Cyrus wouldn't want us to spend every minute of every day crying over his passing. I'd hazard a guess that he'd probably be a little upset with us for how many tears have been shed already in his regard."

"Do you think so?" Blair asked curiously as she began to run her hands through his hair as she relished the feel of his silky locks as they ran through her fingers.

"Cyrus was a man that loved life," Chuck told her as his head bowed forward, his eyes closed, as he savored the feel of her fingers massaging his scalp, "He'd want us to continue living even after he was no longer with us."

"He won't get to be at our wedding," Blair began to cry softly. "I won't get to have a father-daughter dance with him like I wanted to."

"He'll be there in spirit," Chuck told her as he looked up into her eyes. His heart broke a tiny bit at the pain he saw in her sullen depths. "If you want, we can have a special tribute to him during the ceremony or at the reception."

"I won't get to have any more of his giant bear hugs," she cried a little harder.

"No, you won't," he confirmed, "But you still get to remember the ones he gave you."

"He was the first person I told that I loved you. He was the one that encouraged me to stand at your side even when you were pushing me away. We wouldn't be here right now if he hadn't given me the nudge I needed," she continued to cry as he engulfed her in his strong arms. He wanted to give her the usual 'they were inevitable' line, but that felt wrong at this moment. She'd been strong all day. She needed to break down in the security of his arms, and he'd let her just as he had promised her he would.

When she'd cried herself out for the moment, Chuck helped her undress and prepare for bed. This day was as exhausting emotionally as the previous day had been, and she desperately needed her sleep. The next day promised no relief as it was Cyrus's funeral.

"I can't sleep," she whispered against his chest as they settled into bed, her curled in tightly at his side.

"You should be exhausted," he told her as he stroked her chin softly.

"I am," she nodded with a healthy yawn, "But I can't get my mind to shut down. Distract me."

"How would you like me to do that?" he asked curiously as his fingers trailed her lips lightly, "Wedding talk?"

"No, that's more stimulation than I need right now," she shook her head slightly.

"Do you want me to recite the principles of macro and micro economics to you?" he teased.

"That will only bore me, not shut my mind down," she slapped him lightly.

"Are you looking for sex and suddenly too shy to ask for it?" he grinned devilishly into the darkness.

"You make it seem weird," she replied as she nodded slightly against him.

"It's weird that you're suddenly too shy to ask or at the very least initiate," he told her, "My Blair Waldorf is not shy about her needs and desires when it comes to us being intimate."

"I'm shy about asking for it in the bedroom of my childhood," she told him, "Serena and I used to have slumber parties and play with our dolls in here for pity sake."

"Any pillow fights in your tiny little nightgowns?" he inquired as his hands ran down the silk at her back until he found the hem.

"Chuck," she scolded him as his fingers slipped under the material and began to dance up her spine.

"What?" he replied innocently, "I'm just trying to get an accurate picture in my head of why this is so weird for you."

"Chuck," she scolded him again as she laughed slightly.

"Did you and Serena practice your kissing techniques on each other during those slumber parties?" he inquired.

"You're sick," she hit him, "That's your stepsister you're talking about."

"That's not a no, Waldorf," he realized.

"I cannot believe that I even contemplating having sex with you tonight," she huffed as she began to roll away from him.

He stopped her before she could get to far with a passionate kiss against her lips. Despite her current disgust with him, she responded immediately as her arms wrapped around him as she allowed him to deepen the kiss, granting him the access to her mouth that he was desperately pushing for.

His hands found the hem of her nightgown again and slowly worked it up and off her body, stopping momentarily every time he thought she might protest. When all of the fight had left her body he began kissing and nibbling his way down, stopping at her breasts giving each the full attention that the delicious mounds deserved before he worked his way lower to her abdomen.

"Please, Chuck," she gasped when his tongue dipped into her navel, "I need you inside me right now."

"Slow down, Beautiful," he told her as he continued to lick and suck at her stomach, "We do not need to rush this."

"Please, Chuck," she pleaded again, "I feel like I'm about ready to explode."

"Are you sure you want this to end so quickly?" he pondered as he continued to place open mouth kisses at her stomach softly.

"Yes," she moaned as he latched onto her left breast as he began to make his way back up her body again. "Please, I'm so tired. I just need my release to fall asleep."

"As you wish, my love," he spoke softly as he positioned himself between her legs. She arched up against him as her legs wrapped around his hips in an effort to draw him inside. He hesitated at her entrance a moment longer than was necessary.

"Please," she moaned yet again, "I'll beg if I have to."

"You never have to beg," he assured her as he slid easily inside her.

They both cried out in pleasure as she took him in as deep as she could. They rocked against each other, calling out to each other in each moment as they forgot their surroundings and the fact that her parents were only a few rooms down the hall. Blair's eyes rolled back in pleasure as the familiar explosion coursed through her body. Her tightening walls sent Chuck over the edge in the next moment. After a few more desperate thrusts they were both completely spent and Blair was finally able to find the sleep that had been alluding her.

**TBC . . .**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Blair, will you go check on your mother," her father suggested the next morning as they prepared to leave for the funeral. The penthouse had been almost awkwardly quiet that morning as everyone prepared for Cyrus's funeral. Blair's father had a curious look on his face all morning as he closely watched the engaged pair's interactions with each other.

Eleanor had yet to grace them with her presence as she had been hauled up in her room all morning, and they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.

Blair nodded as she climbed the steps and walked towards her mother's bedroom, knocking lightly before entering.

"Mother, we need to leave soon," Blair spoke as she looked around the bedroom for her mother. The room was completely empty put there was a rustling in her closet. Blair found her sitting on the floor in her vast closet organizing her shoe collection. Her hair was still in rollers and she was wrapped up in her bathrobe. She wasn't anywhere near ready to leave.

"I can't leave right now," Eleanor told her as she continued to sort through the shoes, "This is such a mess, and you know how untidy things make me anxious. Once I finish with these shoes, I need to go through my clothes. It's so disorganized in here. I think Dorota has been sifting through it all when I'm away in Paris."

"Mother, we need to leave," Blair repeated as she knelt down carefully next to her mother.

"Go ahead," Eleanor told her, "I'll catch up with everyone after I finish this. It shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"We can't leave without you," Blair told her gently, "You need to be there for Cyrus's funeral and burial."

"What is the point?" Eleanor hissed, "It's not like he'll know that I wasn't there."

"You'll know," Blair replied, "And you'll hate yourself for missing it."

"Why should I attend the funeral for the man that has just abandoned me?" Eleanor snapped as she continued on with her task.

"Mother, please don't do this," Blair began to cry softly, "You know Cyrus didn't abandon you. If he'd been given a choice, you know he would have stayed with you. He loved you."

"If he loved me, he wouldn't have died," Eleanor rationalized.

"If I have to force you into the limo, I will," Blair replied as wiped away her tears quickly. Now was not the time to be emotional. She had to be the adult as she hauled Eleanor to her feet, "Curlers and all."

"Blair, what do you think you're doing? I'm in my bathrobe!" Eleanor exclaimed as she tried to free herself from Blair grasp as she was pulled towards the bedroom door.

"Then get dressed," Blair replied calmly. "We are leaving in ten minutes. However you look in those ten minutes is up to you, but you are going to Cyrus's funeral."

"You can't talk to me like that," Eleanor hissed, "I'm your mother and I deserve your respect."

"You're wasting time," Blair sighed. "You now have nine and a half minutes. I'll drag Daddy up here if I have to."

Eleanor began muttering obscenities as she disappeared into her bathroom to finish getting ready. Blair wiped away the unshed tears and headed back downstairs to assure everyone that her mother would be ready to leave in a few minutes.

Only Chuck noticed the redness of her eyes, which was a tell tale sign that she'd been crying. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him as a silent thank you for how incredible he had been the past few days.

Eleanor came down in less than the ten minutes that Blair had given her, not letting on that she'd only just finished getting dressed. "What is everyone waiting for?" she snapped, "Let's go."

Harold handed Eleanor her purse and guided her into the awaiting elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for everyone else to file in. Then she began muttering about how slow the elevator was. It was clear to everyone that Eleanor was not going to make this an easy day foranyone. Harold silently volunteered to be Eleanor's punching bag, so everyone else could grieve as needed.

Blair felt a little guilty, but also grateful to her father. This day was going to be tough enough without having to deal with Eleanor's incessant complaining about what wasn't meeting to her expectations. It was bad enough that Blair had to deal with most of the funeral arrangements herself the previous day before the house full of guests arrived, which she entertained mostly on her own.

Sure enough as soon as they got to the funeral home, Eleanor was outraged at the flower arrangements that greeted them, and then the memorial photo that had been selected. The funeral programs were also not up to her standards. Blair tried to dismiss the comments as those of the grieving widow, and not of the mother she'd grown up with that had impossible expectations that her daughter failed to meet.

Chuck didn't leave Blair's side the entire day for which she was enormously grateful. He played the doting fiancé perfectly, stepping in to continue conversations when Blair began to choke up, seeing to it that she always had a bottle of water in her hands so that her throat wouldn't get dry from the sheer volume of the conversations she had, and he made sure that she ate enough to keep her strength has she hadn't been eating much since Cyrus went into the hospital.

The turn out for Cyrus's service was enormous. All of the Upper East Side elite came to pay their respects along with several of the celebrity clients he'd represented over the years. Page Six was going to be running pictures of those in attendance for a week or more.

Eleanor was curiously absent through almost everything. Many asked where she was, but were understanding when Blair made excuses for her absence.

By the end of the afternoon, Blair was as exhausted as she had ever been, and begging to be taken home. Eleanor had left long ago.

"Your chariot awaits," Chuck told her as he walked her to his waiting limo, opening the door for her as Arthur hadn't the time to get out and do it himself. Arthur began to apologize to his boss, but Chuck quickly assured him it was okay.

"Back to your mothers or our penthouse?" he inquired as he slid in next to her as Arthur held the door open to await their destination instructions.

"I should check on Eleanor," Blair sighed. Arthur nodded as he closed the door.

Blair immediately snuggled against Chuck and the movement of the limo lulled her to sleep.

"Arthur, drive around the city for a little while. Let Blair rest for a few minutes," Chuck told his driver after lowering the glass partition.

"Of course, Mister Bass," Arthur nodded.

"Give her about thirty minutes," Chuck replied, "She'll strangle me if it's any longer."

"We'll blame it on traffic, Sir," Arthur grinned.

"You know me well," Chuck laughed softly as he slid the glass back up.

* * *

Back at Eleanor's penthouse, Blair and Chuck arrived to find Eleanor back in her bathrobe drawing on one of her sketch pads in the dining room with a cup of Dorota's now semi-hot chocolate sitting next to her completely untouched.

"What are you working on, Mother?" Blair inquired as she peered over her mother's shoulder to take a look. She gasped in mortification when she realized it was an exact replica of the dress the pair had designed for her wedding. She must have redrawn it from memory. She quickly turned Chuck away so he couldn't see it, but it was too late.

"Oh, god, Blair, I'm so sorry," Eleanor gasped in horror at the realization of what had just happened, "I didn't even realize I was doing it. Oh, god, please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Mother," Blair responded tearfully at the realization that they had to start over from square one. There was no way she could get married in the dress that he'd just seen. She'd had a difficult enough time coming up with this design. She didn't know what she was going to do now.

"Blair, I barely saw anything," Chuck lied in the hopes that Blair wouldn't see through his words. She knew him too well and saw through it immediately.

"I have to start all over," Blair replied as tears continued to fall.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor replied as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so sorry. We'll start right now."

"No," Blair shook her head, "We need a few days to clear our minds. Then we will start again, and you, Mister Bass, are not allowed anywhere near my loft until after we say 'I do'. Is that understood?"

"Of course," he nodded. He'd been jokingly trying to see her design since she proclaimed it to be nearly finished, but now that he had, he felt horrible. He wished he could have gone temporarily blind in those brief moments.

She sighed in disappointment as she inquired how her mother was doing.

"I'm fine," Eleanor tried to assure her.

"We can stay another night, if you want," Blair replied.

"And listen to a repeat of last night, I'd rather not," Eleanor shook her head.

Blair's face turned beet red at the realization her mother had heard them making love the previous evening which also meant that her father had heard them.

"I'm so sorry, Eleanor," Chuck spoke up first, "It was completely my fault and highly inappropriate."

"I somehow doubt that to be true," Eleanor smirked for the first time since Cyrus had passed away. "Blair, Sweetheart, profanity is not acceptable even in the throes of passion. Try to remember that next time."

"Oh my god!" Blair exclaimed as she buried her face in Chuck's chest.

"That sounds familiar," Eleanor chuckled.

"Make it stop," Blair mumbled against Chuck's chest as she covered her ears so she wouldn't have to hear her mother's teasing anymore.

Both Eleanor and Chuck were laughing hysterically to the point they had tears in their eyes.

"Oh it feels good to laugh again," Eleanor proclaimed as she wiped away her happy tears. "I know how upset Cyrus would be with me if he knew how many tears I've shed for him already."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Blair inquired, "I can promise that Chuck will keep his hands to himself."

"I'm sure he can," Eleanor couldn't resist teasing her daughter a bit more, "But I'm not so sure about you."

"That's it, we're leaving," Blair announced as she began pulling Chuck towards the elevator. Chuck was still laughing as they climbed into their limo and were driven home.

**TBC . . .**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"This is exhausting," Blair announced after her bridal shower had concluded. All the guests had left her mother's penthouse, but Serena remained to help Blair organize her gifts and help Dorota clean the mess.

Serena was still wearing the toilet paper veil she and other bridesmaids had created during one of the silly games they had insisted on playing. It was surprisingly well constructed and fashionable. It was right out of some reality fashion show challenge. Blair's fashion friends definitely proved they were worthy of working for her line. Had Serena not witnessed its creation as she served as the model, she never would have known the humble material that was used.

"Bridal showers will do that to you," Serena agreed as she began picking up pieces of wrapping paper off the floor and tossing them into the large trash bag Dorota held open for her. The loyal maid was wearing a toilet paper veil of her own having been the model of the other team's creation.

"It's not the shower, which was lovely by the way. Thank you, S," Blair replied, "It's this stupid game that Chuck and I are playing."

"Haven't you outgrown those by now?" Serena groaned.

"Apparently not," Blair sighed dramatically. "But the stakes have certainly elevated since Constance."

"Do I even want to know?" the maid of honor asked hesitantly.

"I have to tell you," Blair announced, "It's too much work keeping this a secret."

"Stop," Serena cut her off quickly as she held up a hand as Blair was opening her mouth to reveal her secret. "If this involves sex in any way, I do not want or need to hear it."

"Amazingly enough sex is not involved this time," Blair assured her.

"Now you have me curious," Serena responded.

"Since a few months after Chuck and I became engaged, he has been working behind my back to acquire CB Fashions," Blair explained.

Serena and Dorota both gasped in surprise. Serena began fumbling for a response as the full weight of what Chuck was planning hit her.

"If it behind back, how you know, Miss Blair?" Dorota found her voice before Serena.

"I've found myself a spy nearly as loyal as you," Blair explained cryptically.

"Eugenia," Serena concluded, "Not much of a surprise. I've always wondered why you didn't try stealing her away from Chuck when you hired your own assistant, but I suppose she comes in handy in situations like this."

"Her loyalties remain with Chuck," Blair replied.

"But she's helping you," Serena responded, her confusion increasing exponentially.

"Because she knows how it will negatively impact him," Blair explained, "Had he succeeded with his attempt, I would have made him miserable."

"Calling off the engagement," Serena guessed.

"For awhile," Blair nodded.

"For awhile!" Serena exclaimed, "He's stealing your company! How is there forgiveness in that?"

"Because he's Chuck and I'm Blair. We just fit. There is no denying that our future happiness is wrapped in each other."

"What if he succeeds?" Serena hypothesized.

"He won't," Blair responded confidently. "There is an end game, and it's rapidly approaching. With the wedding only a few months away, there has to be, but I just don't see the moment to end this."

"How are you able to withstand his efforts? He plays fair, but he's still Bart's son. Bart was ruthless and had unlimited resources. Chuck is no different."

"Eugenia gives me the appropriate warnings, and I act accordingly. Your mother has financed my efforts when needed, but mostly it's been a game of cat and mouse," Blair explained.

"For the love of god, end this now," Serena gasped. "I know you two consider this some sort of sick foreplay, but as you've said, this isn't Constance. The stakes are higher. You two have worked so hard on getting your relationship. Is playing this game really worth risking all of that?"

"I don't know how I'm managing, honestly," Blair admitted. "There are days when I come home, and I just want to throttle the life out of him, but the be does something so incredibly thoughtful or he smiles at me a certain way or . . ."

"Stop," Serena cut her off quickly when she recognized where Blair's thoughts were heading. "Your eyes are dripping with lust right now, and sex talk regarding Chuck is a line I refuse to cross."

"One of few you haven't," Blair snickered.

Dorota's eyes went wide at the remark as she quickly scurried from the room to get out of the line of fire before the fur started to fly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena inquired.

"Come on, S, even you have to admit there aren't many lines in Manhattan that you haven't crossed when it comes to the opposite sex. In fact, we can't even limit that to Manhattan."

"Shifting from your sex life to mine does not mean our previous topic of conversation is closed. Promise me that you'll end this nonsense."

"I will," Blair nodded.

"Before you say 'I do'," Serena quickly amended, "Start your marriage on firm footing."

"I promise," Blair nodded again as the familiar elevator chimed and Chuck stepped out in his usual business attire. Blair had grown very fond of the suits through all their years together. He was quick to realize it, and rarely dressed in anything else. She liked to see the power she associated with the clothes he wore.

Though Serena was angry with the conversation she was having with Blair, she couldn't help but notice how her best friend's eyes brightened as she went to greet him.

"Hi, Handsome," Blair cooed as she kissed him softly, more so for Serena's benefit than to satisfy her own desires.

"Hello, Beautiful," he groaned as she pulled away much too soon.

"Hey, Chuck," Serena responded casually.

"Interesting . . . veil," Chuck laughed as he examined the item still pinned to the crown of Serena's head. "Thinking about marrying a plumber perhaps. Could be a whole new market for you."

"Always the charmer, aren't you," Serena glared at him as she quickly removed the toilet paper and threw it in the trash bag.

"Did you ladies enjoy your little soiree?" he inquired as he snaked an arm around Blair's waist and brought her in tight to his hip as she kissed his cheek softly.

"Your fiancée certainly did," Serena nodded, "She was a woman possessed when it came time to open her gifts."

"My love certainly loves being the recipient of lavish gifts," he chuckled, "And as luck would have it, I have one for her."

"What kind of gift?" Blair asked eagerly.

"If it involves sex, please tell me to leave the room before you answer her," Serena chimed in before Chuck could respond.

"Your mind is always in the gutter, isn't it, S," Chuck laughed, "We really need to work on finding you a man of your own so you no longer feel the need to live vicariously through us."

"I'm going to be sick," Serena announced as her face scrunched in disgust.

"How old are you?" Chuck rolled his eyes. She always turned into a grossed out five year old when the topic of sex came up in his presence. It had been amusing at first, but now it was merely annoying.

"Old enough to avoid the topic of sex with you," Serena shot back.

"Jealous?" Chuck pressed, "Regretting that we never?"

"Such a disgusting pig," Serena groaned as she looked at her best friend, "Seriously, B, this is who you've chosen to wake up next to for the next fifty years. It's not too late to rethink this entire marriage thing."

"Angling for a turn after all," He laughed without missing a beat. "Should have taken a chance before we became siblings."

"Pulling out the brother card," Blair giggled as she stepped in to diffuse the situation that was ready to spiral out of control. "You don't use that often enough. Just think, S, we'll really be sisters now."

"It will be the only gift that Chuck has ever given me that I don't feel the need to quarantine first," Serena continued with her insulting banter.

"Someone's panties are all knotted up today," Chuck snipped back, "Has it been awhile since someone's taken them off for you? I have friends that I'm sure would line up to assist you."

"You have friends," she shot back in disbelief, "Since when does Nate count as more than one?"

"I'm clearly unwanted today," Chuck announced as he realized what he thought was playful banter was really Serena moving into attack mode. "Beautiful, I'll meet you at home in a few hours."

"What about my present?" she pouted.

"It will keep," he assured her with a light kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as Chuck turned towards Serena once more.

"They make pills for the mood your in," Chuck snarled at her, "I suggest you take one."

Serena was ready to explode on him, but Blair quickly shooed Chuck away to deal with her best friend on her own.

"What was that, S?" Blair explained once Chuck was safely tucked into the elevator.

"If you won't attack him for his idiocy, I'll do it for you," Serena explained.

"That was just rude," Blair scolded her.

"He gets no slack from me until he ends his takeover nonsense," Serena replied.

"That is between me and my Bass," Blair told her, "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."

"You're being entirely too easy on him," Serena stated.

"You haven't seen my end game yet," Blair responded cryptically.

"As long as it gets here soon," Serena sighed. "I can only avoid him for so long. He is after all my stepbrother . . . adopted brother . . . did we ever really define what he is to me exactly?"

"It's unimportant so long as we're sisters at the end of the day," Blair replied, "If you and Archibald ever decided to rekindle whatever it was that the two of you had, you could give Chuck the brother that he's always wanted."

"He has Eric," Serena replied, "And me and Nate will never happen. We flirt, we fling, but that's as close as we are meant to be."

"Fling? Recently?" Blair inquired with a raised eyebrow. "S, have you been keeping secrets from me?"

"It was nothing," Serena waved her off, "Just one time a few months ago at your engagement dinner. We both had a little too much champagne, got a little sentimental and ended up in bed together back at his place."

"With you and Nate, it's never nothing," Blair sighed, "It's always the catalyst for some rather large Upper East Side shake up. Your last one sent me into Chuck's arms."

"Well, this time is different," Serena stated confidently, "It was scratching an itch that hadn't been in awhile."

"They make devices for that," Blair rolled her eyes, "And if that's all it was you would have told me about it as soon as it happened."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to upset you," Serena responded defensively. "You declared war on me the last time."

"Ancient history," Blair waved her off, "He was my boyfriend then, and you had broken the girl code. He's not anymore, so if you want to . . ."

"Not happening," Serena stopped her friend's train of thought. "He's a friend, nothing more."

"Well, if you change your mind, which you are known to do from time to time, you have my blessing," Blair told her, "Now, it you'll excuse me, Bass has a present for me that I'm most anxious to see."

"If it involves sex, spare me the details," Serena called after her as she scrambled to the coatroom to gather her belongings and left quickly. Serena turned towards the massive mount of presents Blair had received at her shower that she had completely forgotten in her excitement.

* * *

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, where are you?" Blair exclaimed as she stomped her heel in frustration as she looked through every room in their penthouse to find him nowhere in sight. She quickly pulled out her phone to text him. It rang moments later.

"I went to the office," Chuck answered her texted question. "I had a few items that I left hanging yesterday that I decided to finish while you and your maid of honor bonded."

"Get home right now," she demanded.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired.

"Yes, you said you have a present for me," she responded, "And you're not home to give it to me."

"Christmas was a few months ago, you opened a massive mound of presents just this afternoon, can you really not wait an hour or so for me to finish this so you can open one more?" he chuckled.

"You're stalling, Bass," she snarled, "And I'm not in the mood."

"Have a tiny shred of patience, Waldorf," he tossed back, "And you're always in the mood."

"But Chuck," she whined in her childlike voice.

"Make it worth my while," he challenged her.

"If you come home now, I'll put on that corset that you liked removing so much a few weeks ago," she cooed expertly in her seductive voice, "Remember how ample it made my bosom look. You were practically drooling the moment I revealed it to you. If you come home, I'll let you take it off and have your way with me."

"I can have that when I leave in a few hours," he teased her although the memory was making his trousers feel a bit tighter.

"If you make me wait, I'll break out the flannel," she responded instantly. He groaned his displeasure. Her in flannel was her universal sign to him that she was closed for business for the evening.

"Tic-Toc, Bass," she added, "It takes you twenty minutes to get home from the office. I'm even feeling generous enough to give you an extra five minutes, but if you make me wait twenty-six minutes that corset comes off and the flannel goes on."

He didn't need to be told twice as he had already dashed to the elevator as she spoke. He was thankful that Eugenia wasn't at her desk or she would have had a large chuckle at his expense as he knew he looked ridiculous at the moment. "Time me, Waldorf," he replied as he hung up abruptly so he could call a car to meet him outside the building.

* * *

"Seventeen minutes, a new record," Blair chuckled as she greeted him at the elevator with her hands held out expectantly as she waited for her package. His eyes racked her body to spy the strangest of ensembles. She was wearing the black lace corset that enhanced her assets in all the ways he loved, but she was also wearing her most comfortable flannel pajama bottoms. He didn't know what to make of her look. If ever there was a mixed signal, it was this one.

"I made it home before your deadline," he frowned as he motioned towards her attire.

"I'm holding off on my decision until after I see your gift," she explained as she gestured for him to cough up the gift. He had to have it on his person as he'd been ready to give it to her at her mother's penthouse. She was ready to frisk him if needed though that would have to be a last resort because it would turn him on which is the opposite of what her intent would be.

"That wasn't part of our deal," he told her as he reached into his suit jacket for her present before he stopped himself. She had her bargaining chip, so he knew he had best keep his.

"I'm making it part of the deal," she replied as she began toying with his lapel before she began to nuzzle his neck, taking in his supremely masculine scent.

"God, I hate that you're so good at this," he groaned.

"I can stop if you want," she batted her eyelashes innocently as she pulled away.

"Like hell you can," he growled as he pulled her to him again and devoured her lips.

"Hmmm," she hummed as the surprise of his actions wore off and she managed to put a few inches of distance between their lips. "Your lips are candy to me. I love nibbling on them."

She felt his hands inching closer to the waistband of her pajama pants. She was going to stop his advances but his hands dipped into them before she had the change. Both of her cheeks were captured by his hands as he pulled her body tight against his to feel his hardness against her.

"Present please," she whispered as she held her lips barely a breath away from his.

"It will keep," he told her for the second time that day.

"Not any longer," she shook her head as she resisted his advance to kiss her once more. "Present or the corset comes off and the flannel goes on."

"The corset is coming off," he chuckled menacingly, "That is a certainty."

"Present," she repeated as she managed to untangle herself from his limps and keep him a step away as he advanced upon her.

"Was driving me insane on your to do list today?" he growled as he continued to stalk towards her hoping for a misstep on her part that would have her running out of room.

"That's on my to do list everyday," she responded without hesitation while keeping in mind her surroundings as she continued to evade his advances. He was moments away from pouncing on her, and she knew she had to have an escape strategy. "It is within your power to regain your sanity. You know what you have to do."

He growled low in his throat as he reached into his suit jacket for the gift he'd mentioned earlier. "It's something for the wedding."

If it was possible, Blair's already eager eyes widened even more as he held the box out to her.

"Harry Winston!" she exclaimed with glee as she snatched the box from his hand.

"I hope you like them," he told her as she opened the box eagerly and spotted the sunflower diamond earrings inside.

"These are beautiful," she gasped as the gems sparkled in the surrounding light. "And they go with my engagement ring perfectly."

"That was the intent," he smiled.

She almost felt bad for the way she'd been teasing him since he'd arrived home. His gift was incredibly thoughtful and without a doubt expensive.

"If you don't want to wear them for the wedding, I'll understand," he told her as they fell into an uncomfortable silence. He was misinterpreting her silence for distain. "You surely already have the gems picked out for that day."

"Shh," she told him as she held her fingers to his lips, "These are better . . . so much better that the ones I was intending to borrow for that day."

"And they're yours to keep," he chuckled softly.

"Just like you," she smiled as she stepped towards him and pecked at his lips softly. "You spoil me, Bass."

"You deserve it," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him again. He could feel her melting against him. Expensive jewelry was always one of her greatest turn-ons, though that wasn't his reason for buying the gift. He simply wanted her to feel the love that he felt for her. "And so much more."

"I love you, Bass," she sighed happily.

"Now how about we remove this flannel and focus on the corset," he suggested as his hands settled at the waistband of the atrocious flannel at her hips.

"How about we remove the flannel and the corset and focus on each other," she amended his suggested as she began backing him towards their bedroom as she began undressing him as he was her.

The earrings were put in a safe spot next to the bed before they turned towards each other and made passionate love.

**TBC . . .**

**The wedding is drawing near. Will their game of cat and mouse end soon? Stay tuned to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Mister Bass, your lawyers have asked me to try reasoning with you again," Eugenia informed her boss as she stood before him.

"I'm not signing a pre-nup," Chuck anticipated what she was going to say. It was less than two months until his wedding and the Bass Industries lawyers had been on him nearly every day to protect his interests and those of the company.

"Come on, Chuck, even Blair has said she would sign one," Eugenia replied.

"I will not have my bride signing anything," he scoffed, "I don't want a ridiculously unnecessary safety net. Blair will be my wife for the rest of our lives. I will not insult her by making her agree to such a horrendously fowl piece of paper."

"So you won't make her sign a ridiculous piece of paper that protects you both should something happen, yet you see no problem in this continuous battle you have engaged her in of taking over her company without her having any idea," Eugenia stated, "Do you know how hypocritical that sounds? Chuck, either stop what you have planned or be a man enough to tell her what you're doing."

"Thank you for yet another lecture," he told her as he looked at her in displeasure. It wasn't often that she was on the receiving end of his wrath. She suddenly understood why so many were afraid of him. He actually was intimidating. "Will you please take care of what I've asked you to do or do I need to do this myself?"

"I'll do it because you pay me to, but I hate this. I will be glad when this is finally over, and I can have my boss back," Eugenia told him as she left his office in a huff yet again. It was becoming a routine with them that he wasn't fond of. While it was true that he was the boss, he cherished the fact that he had her respect. That appeared to be eroding. He needed his takeover attempt to succeed soon before he lost her respect for good.

"This cat and mouse game has to stop now," Blair stated definitively as Eugenia called to warn her of Chuck's latest maneuver against her company. "Eugenia, have the Bass lawyers draw up the necessary contract so I can sign over my company to Chuck and have them sent over via messenger to me by the end of the day."

"Blair, you cannot seriously be ready to throw in the towel!" Eugenia gasped in surprise.

"Who said anything about throwing in the towel?" Blair inquired, "I'm merely going to end this once and for all. It's about time somebody called that motherchucker's bluff."

"Be careful, Blair," Eugenia cautioned her, "Chuck happens to be the best poker player in the industry. He might actually succeed if you give him a whiff of victory."

"Just draft the contracts," Blair replied confidently, "And call me when he is ready to leave the office. It is imperative that I be home before him."

"Of course," Eugenia replied, "He's having a late lunch with Nate this afternoon, and he said he just might take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Let me know when he formalizes his plans," she replied. "I need to prepare myself for battle."

* * *

"Have you told her yet?" Nate asked. It was the first question out of his mouth each time he saw his best friend since he was first told of his asinine plan.

"I haven't yet," he grumbled as his friend took a seat across the table from him and ordered his usual alcoholic beverage of choice from the waitress that approached.

"What's with the sour mood then?" Nate pressed as he took note of the sour expression on his face. "Unless it's finally starting to set in that you'll be giving up your freedom in less than two months."

"As I've told you many times already, your idea of freedom does not interest me the way it once did," Chuck replied as he took a sip from his drink.

"Explain your mood then," Nate requested as he tried to decipher his foul mood.

"Eugenia," Chuck sighed, "She is on my case nearly every day to man up and tell Blair what I'm doing."

"So your foul mood is because you know she's right and not wanting to admit it," Nate concluded. After a few moments of silence he added, "How exactly do you see this playing out anyways? Do you think Blair will be grateful?"

"Not at first," he conceded, "I expect her to be mildly upset in the beginning, but in the long run, she'll thank me. She's an immensely talented designer. She should be able to focus on that without all of the business nonsense that tends to get in the way and keep her in the loft at all hours of the day and night."

"Are you doing this for her or yourself?" Nate inquired.

"Her," Chuck responded without a moment's hesitation. "I stopped counting long ago all the times she claimed her frustration over having to spend her days negotiating deals when she could be working on her upcoming line."

"So you're swooping in to save the day," his best friend added. "I'm not so sure she'll see you as her white knight when everything is said and done. You'll have to do some fancy maneuvering if you want to keep her as your wife if this drags out past the wedding."

"She wouldn't leave me over something like this," Chuck responded confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Nate pressed. "You may have stumbled upon the one thing she considers unforgiveable."

"I know the one thing she considers unforgiveable," Chuck responded, "This isn't it."

"Chuck, think about this carefully. You and Blair confide everything to each other. You tell her about other business dealings you're working on, correct?"

"Always," Chuck nodded without missing a beat.

"What does it say when you have had to withhold something like this from her for months? If you cannot do this out in the open, it's a bad idea," Nate told him, praying that this would be the time that Chuck would listen to him.

"I appreciate the concern, and I know you're keeping with your best man duties and all, but I have thought about this. I've covered all the angles. Blair and I will be fine."

"You are officially the most clueless man at this table," Nate grumbled, "And considering the other person is me, that's a hard claim to nail down. I know considerably less about business than you, but I do know Blair, better than you both think I do. I see only one way for this to play out and it involved her hurling that gianormous engagement ring at your forehead. If I were you I'd invest in a helmet because with the size of those rocks, you're liable to get a concussion on impact."

"Again I appreciate the concern," Chuck responded. "Is this what you wanted to discuss when you called to arrange lunch or was there something else?"

"Something else," Nate stated, "Your bachelor party."

"No bachelor party," Chuck shook his head.

"Come on, you have to have one last night to let the wild and crazy Chuck Bass out to play one final time. You've lived like a monk for far too long. The devil inside of you must be reaching Tasmanian proportions."

"That devil gets satisfied in bed with that temptress of a fiancée I fall asleep next to each night," Chuck held firm.

"People expect one final blowout," Nate responded with a frown. "Your lost weekends are legendary. You bachelor party will be the benchmark for which all other bachelor parties will be measures until the end of time."

"No bachelor party," Chuck held firm, "Bachelor parties are for those that secretly wish they were remaining single, or made the mistake of proposing to the wrong woman. I fall into neither of those categories."

"Where the hell is the Chuck Bass I grew up with? The party all night, sleeps all day guy that didn't meet a woman he couldn't seduce."

"He grew up," Chuck responded, "You should try it sometimes. You'll find that you're a lot happier."

"I'm plenty happy with my playboy ways," Nate rolled his eyes.

"Even JFK Junior settled down eventually, Archibald," was Chuck's retort.

"And look how well that ended for him," Nate stated.

"You'll grow tired of it eventually," Chuck responded confidently, "You'll see how vain and shallow an existence it is, and you'll want to settle down. When you do I'll be there throwing all these words back in your face."

"I'm just looking out for you and Blair. You are two of my oldest and best friends. I want you to be happy," Nate explained.

"Where have you been for the last five years? We are . . . immensely happy," Chuck responded.

"Until the bubble bursts and she finds out you snagged her company out from underneath her," Nate added.

"Back to that," Chuck sighed. "You're chancing your tail with the circle you're spinning us in."

"And yours will be between your legs when Blair throws you out," Nate responded.

"It won't come to that," Chuck stated confidently. "I'd never let it get to that."

"You're already there," Nate replied, "You just don't see it you. Mark my words, you will, and I'll be the one ready to throw the words back."

"I'm done with this conversation, Archibald," Chuck snapped.

"And the bachelor party?" Nate asked hesitantly.

"You seem to have your heart set on it, so do it if you must – tastefully. Remember that I am the figurehead of a Fortune 500 company," Chuck warned him.

* * *

"Charles, what an unexpected surprise!" Lily exclaimed as she greeted her adopted son with a warm hug and a soft kiss on the cheek when Chuck stepped out of the elevator of her penthouse apartment. He'd been sitting at his desk most of the afternoon going over and over what Nate and Eugenia had been trying to tell him.

"Am I interrupting?" Chuck asked quickly. "I should have called first."

"Nonsense," Lily assured him, "I always have time for my children."

"I need some advice," Chuck told her as he was guided towards the sofa as Lily's housekeeper brought them both their usual drinks of choice. "You've always been the voice of reason to me. Perhaps you can get me to see what the others cannot."

"I'll help you any way I can," she assured him.

"I'm working on a covert business deal that has both Eugenia and Nathaniel questioning my sanity," Chuck began his explanation. "If it was just Nathaniel, I could live with it, but Eugenia's disapproval is much more difficult to ignore – even though I've been doing it for much longer."

"What is this deal?" Lily inquired curiously.

"Blair's fashion line," Chuck admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, have you lost your mind!" Lily exploded in anger. Finally she was able to vent what she had been feeling for months.

"You think it's a bad idea too," he grumbled.

"Bad idea is an understatement!" Lily replied, "You love Blair more than anything else in your life. How could you even think to risk a move such as this?"

"Why does everyone see this as bad?" Chuck frowned, "All I'm trying to do is help her succeed. I know a million more things about running a successful business than she does. She moans constantly about how so much of her attention is being taken away from the actual design aspect. I want to give that back to her."

"That's not going to be how Blair is going to see it," Lily replied, "She'll see it as a way in which you want to control her as she becomes Mrs. Charles Bass."

"Waldorf-Bass," he corrected her. "And this isn't about controlling her. I want her to be successful. I crave it for her as much as I crave it for myself. I've done all that she's asked to help her be successful without question or hesitation."

"What have you done to acquire her company?" Lily inquired, playing it curiously even though she'd known each step as he made it.

"I tried to buy the building where she opened her boutique, but wasn't successful. I managed to secure exclusive deals with some of her top vendors so that she'd have to look to lesser quality vendors. I've managed to throw a wrinkle in a few of her business deals – nothing that cannot be undone, certainly nothing that would tarnish her name," he replied.

"And Blair is okay with all of this," Lily asked skeptically.

"She doesn't know," he admitted.

"End this now," Lily demanded, "Before you lose the best thing that ever will happen to you. You're a better man under her influence. If you lose her, you'll never recover."

"Do you really think she's end our relationship over this?" he inquired. He couldn't see how this deal could be the straw that ended their relationship, but maybe he didn't fully comprehend the damage that he was doing.

"Do you even want to risk it?" Lily posed the question without answering his. In truth, nobody other than Blair really knew the answer to his question, but nobody wanted Chuck to even risk it. The tailspin he'd send himself in was not something anyone even wanted to think about.

"Perhaps tonight when I go home, I'll come clean about my business dealings and take whatever punishment she gives me," he conceded.

"I think that's a wise decision," she told him, "And prepare yourself for a lot of groveling. Even though you weren't successful, she's still likely to be very upset."

"Expensive jewelry upset?" Chuck inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure buying her lavish gifts is going to work this time," Lily replied, "Honestly, Charles, you're in uncharted territory here. You've done a lot of deceitful things over your many years, but never directed at her like this. I do not know how she's going to take this."

"I've really messed up, haven't I," Chuck realized as a sense of dread finally settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Yes, Charles, you have," Lily nodded.

"Can I salvage this?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "Blair loves you. If you own up to the mistake, she should be able to look past it and see that man she falls asleep next to each night that loves her beyond anything."

"I sabotage everything good that comes into my life," he cursed himself. "Perhaps I'm doomed to live the life devoid of love my father endured."

"You are not Bart," Lily quickly assured him, "Nor was he devoid of love. Bart loved your mother very much, as she loved him. And as much as he could, he loved me, and as much as I could, I loved him. We both came into our relationship from a difficult and damaged place. It's what brought us together, but what Bart and I have is not what you and Blair have. Your father's mistakes are his, not yours. You are not destined to repeat them."

Chuck nodded as he allowed Lily's words to sink in.

"For all the complications that my relationship with Bart had, he also gave me the greatest gift when he allowed me the chance to be a part of your life and to watch you grow into this most wonderful man that is so kind and generous and full of life," Lily added.

"That's all Blair," Chuck smiled. "I should be getting home to her."

"Charles, out of curiosity, why is today the day you had a sudden attack of conscience?" Lily inquired.

"Perhaps it was just the culmination of all those conversations with Eugenia and then Nathaniel. I've been accused of having a very thick skin, perhaps my skull is just as thick, but it was something that Nathaniel said to me today that finally penetrated. I tell Blair everything. If I have to keep something as monumental as this from her, then nothing good can come of it."

"Those are wise words," Lily told him, her eyes showing her surprise that it was Nate that offered up the advise as he always seemed to be a little on the clueless side.

"I might be paraphrasing," Chuck responded, "This is Nate Archibald I'm talking about after all."

Lily chuckled as he rose from the sofa. She quickly rose with him and walked him to the elevator.

"Thank you for the advice," Chuck stated as he hugged her as they waited for the elevator.

"I'm always here if you need me," she assured him.

"You are probably the greatest gift Bart ever gave me as well," Chuck replied.

Lily felt the tears forming as he stepped onto the elevator. She held her emotions in check until the doors slid closed. She was more than a little tempted to call Blair and tell her to go easy on Chuck when he made his revelation, but she thought it best to do what she should have done in the beginning, stay out of it and let the pair work things out amongst themselves. With the benefit of hindsight, she never should have helped Blair take things this far.

* * *

Chuck had Arthur stop at the florist on his way home. Even his driver could sense his nervousness.

"Is everything alright, Mister Bass?" Arthur inquired as they drove the few blocks from the florist to his penthouse.

"I suppose that depends on your definition of alright," Chuck replied, "Have you driven Blair home yet this evening?"

"Yes, Mister Bass, just before I went to pick you up from your lunch with Mister Archibald," Arthur nodded.

"And if you could gauge her mood it would be . . ." Chuck prompted him.

"Happy, almost eager," Arthur replied, "She seemed anxious for you to get home, like she had some sort of surprise for you."

"And I have one for her," he grumbled, "But she's surely not going to be happy with mine."

**TBC . . .**

**The cat is nearly out of the bag. How do you think Blair will take it? How will Chuck take the news that she's also been scheming behind his back? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

As Chuck rode up in the elevator, he couldn't shake the strange sense of déjà vu. It was always the routine when he'd done something that he knew would displease her, he would stop at the florist for the peonies and ride the elevator as the nervous butterflies began to flutter in his stomach. He needed to either stop displeasing her or find a new routine.

"Blair," Chuck called out to her as he stepped off the elevator with the flowers clutched in his hand. She curiously wasn't at the elevator to greet him. As he scanned the entryway, his eyes settled on a large quantity of designer luggage lined up next to the elevator doors that he didn't know what to make of, and on the table where he usually unloaded all of his communication toys was a set of legal documents. He made out her signature on one of the lines before he saw the sparkle of her engagement ring sitting on top. His heart stopped beating at the sight.

Blair appeared just as his fingers closed around the ring.

"What is this?" he gasped as he held up the ring as he saw her approach him silently. The usual clicking of her heels was absent. That was perhaps more disturbing than the scowl on her face.

"A choice," she told him as she kept herself at a distance, ignoring the flowers in his hand despite the smile she felt forming at his thoughtful gesture. She got to be mad today. She couldn't allow herself to be swayed by the romantic in him.

"A choice of what?" he asked as he looked at her in panic. He couldn't for the life of him understand what she could be talking about. He expected the threats to start after his confession, but as far as he knew he hadn't done anything else that could have her upset.

"I know about your takeover attempts of CB Fashions," she told him. A sudden relief washed over her now that the cat was finally out of the bag. "You get to make a choice. Either we get married and you put all this takeover nonsense behind us or you sign that contract, take my company, and I get on that elevator and never return."

"Blair, don't be ridiculous," he rolled his eyes as he extended the ring to her, "Put this back on right now."

"Then you'll agree to stop coming after my company," she demanded, "My terms are non-negotiable."

"This isn't funny, Waldorf," he growled as he stepped towards her intent on getting his ring on her finger by any means necessary.

"I completely agree," she responded coldly as she moved to evade him, putting a piece of furniture between them as she stepped into the living room. "How dare you start this to begin with! And behind my back no less!"

"I told you months ago that I wanted your company," he snarled defensively. His concept of groveling obviously needed a bit of work.

"And I told you months ago that you couldn't have it, and you've taken to plotting behind my back. God, Bass, what the hell were you thinking! You had to know that this would upset me. CB Fashions is the one thing that I have that is all mine," she yelled as seven months of anger no longer needed to be contained. "You have everything else. Bass Industries is yours! This penthouse is yours! This furniture is yours! Everything is yours!"

"What are you talking about?" he growled, "This penthouse is ours. This furniture is ours. Everything in this home is ours."

"You bought it," she reminded him, "All of this was bought and paid for out of your bank account."

"I have never once thought of this place as solely mine. Even on the day I signed the contract, it was yours. I bought this place because I knew how much you would love it," he told her, "You did the interior designing yourself. This is our home. I merely paid the bills."

"In the eyes of the law, it's yours," she snapped.

"I don't give a damn what any stupid law says," he growled, "It's half yours. It always has been and always will be. Everything that I have and own is half yours. Now put this damn ring on before I force it on your finger myself."

"Not until you promise me that you're done trying to sabotage my company," she shook her head as she stood with determination. "Your business deals are bankrupting me."

"I'm sorry," he responded as the tension in her voice tore at his heart. He finally realized why everyone was telling him this was such a bad idea. He felt like taking a hammer to his head.

"How could you do this?" she hissed. Her face was as flush with anger as he'd ever seen it. "Where in your mind did this seem like a good idea?"

"I was trying to help," he started, the words tumbling out, "You were so stressed about everything that was going on. With running your line, starting the boutique and planning the wedding, you were so overwhelmed. I did what I always do, I tried to step in an help."

"You didn't help," she groaned. Of course he'd justified it in his mind this way. "You made it worse. I was spending so much time trying to outmaneuver you that other things fell away. I'm not nearly as prepared for my next show because of you. I haven't been able to put as much attention into my boutique because of you. I blew up at our wedding planner and threatened to fire her because I was mad at you. What makes this so much worse is that you honestly believe that you were helping. You thought I would thank you for swooping in and saving the day as my company crumbled. Do you want me to fail? Does my attention need to be on you twenty-four hours a day for the rest of our life? Can I have nothing that I call my own?"

"Of course you can," he backtracked quickly, "Your company is still yours. I'd never take that away from you."

"That's exactly what you were trying to do!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe that he'd had the nerve to say something so idiotic. He was a smart man, as smart as she'd ever met, but sometimes he could be the most stupid man she'd ever met which was saying a lot as her ex-boyfriend was Nate Archibald, the granddaddy of them all when it came to cluelessness.

"No," he shook his head, "What's yours is mine."

"Stop," she held out her hand to stop him from rambling on. "I don't want to hear another word from you regarding what twisted way you managed to spin this in your head. All I want to hear from you right now is that you'll stop, or I'm leaving."

Chuck fumbled for the words.

"And I mean it, Bass. I'm leaving, and I will not be coming back," she threatened.

"I'll stop," he told her quickly. "It that is what it takes to marry you, I'll stop. I'll put everything back the way it was. Please put this ring back on . . . now." His eyes were fearful and full of tears.

"Gladly," she grinned victoriously as she snatched the ring out of his hand and returned it to her finger. Chuck's sigh of relief as he wiped at his eyes, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

"What is that laugh about?" he inquired, his face alarmed with confusion as he stepped around the sofa and snagged her around the waist as she'd become distracted by her own joy. "How long have you known about my business dealings?" This deal should have been a thousand times easier to negotiate then it had been. If she'd known for awhile, that would explain his difficulties.

"Since you tried to buy the building where I opened my boutique," she continued to giggle as her arms came around his neck as she melted in his arms. "Lily is the mysterious owner that you've been trying for months to sniff out. She's been helping me."

"And this is the first time you're mentioning it," he told her as his face began to crimson in anger. "My stepmother and my fiancée have been plotting behind my back for months. What the hell were you thinking?"

"You're one to talk," she hissed as she slapped his shoulder.

He began to laugh at himself. For months he had been doubting his business talent because of his lack of success, and she was behind all of it. If he ever needed an example of how perfect they were for each other, this was certainly it.

"I bested the great Chuck Bass," she proclaimed proudly as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Enjoy it while you can, Waldorf," he grumbled, "This will never happen again."

"You are right about that," she agreed as she quickly sobered up, "Because if you ever try this again, I will cut off your favorite appendage. Is that clear? No warning . . . it will just be gone."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded. He wasn't even tempted. He could tell that she wasn't kidding. She really would follow through on her threat.

"How about we tear up those contract in the entryway and then rush straight into the bedroom and have really hot, messy, makeup sex," she suggested with a slight snicker of amusement. "You have an awful lot to apologize for."

His lips crashed against her immediately. The contract was completely forgotten as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed while their lips continued to be fused together.

**TBC . . .**

**All that's left now is the groveling. Stay tuned, and reviews are much appreciated.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I mentioned groveling, didn't I? Well, here it is.**

"I'm so sorry, Blair," Chuck told her as he lowered her to the bed, "I was stupid and ruthless. Eugenia has been warning me for months that it was wrong, but I was blinded by my own arrogance. It will never happen again. You matter to me so much more than any stupid business deal. How I ever convinced myself that this would end well is beyond me."

"No talking," she silenced him as she placed her hands to his lips. Those she'd giggled earlier as she proclaimed her victory, her eyes still showed her anger. He wasn't done making amends for his wrong doing. "You have one job right now, and that is servicing me and doing everything I say."

"You'll need to be a bit more specific," he told her as he removed her shoes from her feet, dropping them to the floor before his fingers sought out the hem of the stockings she was wear, loosening the garter belt so he could slid it down her leg slowly before he did the same to the other. "Oh, the benefits of watching you dress in the morning," he thought out loud, "I know exactly what effort is needed to undress you."

"No talking," she silenced him again with a stern look. "Since you know what needs to be taken off, perhaps you can do so without looking."

"That sounds like a challenge," he smirked before her scowl reminded him that he shouldn't be talking.

"Tie your tie around your eyes so you cannot see anything," she commanded him.

He undid the knot and did as he was told.

"Remove your clothes," she instructed him as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch the show that was starting. She loved watching him undress, but she never really allowed herself this indulgence as he always had some snide comment ready to tease her. Today she had complete freedom to do as she chose. She had to fight the groan that threatened to escape as he dropped his pants, taking his boxers with as he was completely revealed to her. Once he'd kicked his last garment away, he stood and waited patiently for her next assignment.

He showed no sign of embarrassment at being so completely exposed to her, not that she had expected it. He was completely comfortable in his own skin. She gave herself a few more moments to appreciate the sight before her before she settled herself back against the bed.

"Climb onto the bed and give my breasts the attention they so desperately need . . . only my breasts," she instructed him. He wanted to ask her a question. She could see it on the tip of his tongue, but he wouldn't allow himself to break her rule. He knew he was on shaky footing with her, and he couldn't take the risk of increasing her anger with him. She could easily walk out of the penthouse and his life and leave him as a shell of his former self. "What is it, Bass?"

"Under or over your blouse," he asked.

"Under the blouse, over the lingerie," she instructed him. Her answer brought up another question that he wanted to ask but wouldn't. "What else?"

"Using just my hands or can my lips and tongue be involved?" he inquired.

"Most definitely your lips and tongue must be involved," she groaned at the mere thought of his lips against her skin. He felt his way onto the bed and then towards her body. His hands were on her much quicker than she had anticipated as she took a sharp breath at the contact. Once he had slid her blouse up her body, his hands closed around each breast sending her arching off the bed towards his touch. He smirked victoriously as he lowered his lips taking one nipple into his mouth, tempting her through the lace fabric.

"This isn't going to work," she snarled as she reached behind her back and unfastened her bra so he had full access. Never needing to be told what to do, his lips latched onto her breast as he began alternately licking, sucking, and biting at the tender flesh. Even blindfolded his actions were the same as if he could fully see what he was doing. If she hadn't been so completely turned on at the moment, she would have accused him of peaking.

"Chuck, I change my mind," she gasped as he released her first breast and was tending to the other one. "Take off my clothes and take me now."

"Does this mean I get to speak?" he inquired hesitantly.

"God yes," she moaned as she reached up to remove his blindfold. His eyes closed suddenly as the bright lights that surrounded them as he adjusted to being able to see again. When he opened his eyes again, there was a curious halo effect around her body.

"You wanted hot and messy right?" he prompted her as he swiftly removed her clothes and climbed over her.

"Yes," she nodded as her eyes racked over his body as he came into position, settling between her open legs, his erection rubbed against her nether lips but not nudging in like he was tempted to do.

"How messy do you want this?" he asked as his fingertips brushed against the tight nipples of her breasts softly.

"At this moment, I don't care," she growled, "Just get on with it."

He slammed into her without warning. She hissed at the sensation, which caused him to freeze. He thought for a moment that he was hurting her.

"Don't stop," she gasped as she arched into him.

"Are you sure?" he inquired. She didn't feel nearly as ready for him as she usually was. He realized he should have tested the waters before he dove in, but he thought she was there by her desperate pleas.

"Keep going," she demanded.

"Blair, you're not ready for me," he stated the obvious, "This is going to hurt."

"Then fix it," she demanded as she slid his hand down her body to the spot where they were joined so intimately.

His fingers slid in and began teasing her clitoris to which she responded immediately as she began thrashing against him in wild abandon. Her juices began to flow a little more freely so he felt more comfortable proceeding. He pulled his fingers away to a whimper of disappointment. They were coated in her juices, which he promptly rubbed over each breast before latching on again to clean her off.

"More," she demanded as he began to push deeper inside.

"You're going to hate me for this," he told her as he pulled out just as he was about ready to explode, which he promptly did, coating her abdomen in his semen.

"Chuck!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't ready yet!"

"Give me a few moments to work my magic," he told her as he began caressing her folds with his fingers again, "I'm giving you the messy you are demanding."

"That was mostly a figure of speech," she told him, crying out in pleasure as she spoke the last word as he flicked her clitoris lightly. She had been so close when he'd pulled out. Now she was almost back to when they'd first started.

"Do you trust me?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Despite everything you've done behind my back these past several months, I do trust you . . . with my life," she confirmed without the slightest hesitation.

He slid his hand out of her again, earning himself another whimper of displeasure as he threaded his hand into hers guiding it to his penis and encouraging her to begin massaging him. He'd never responded to his own hand like he did hers, and he needed to be quick in claiming her again or she was likely to scratch his eyes out.

"That's it, Beautiful, stroke me for all I'm worth," he encouraged her as he began to caress her abdomen, spreading out his juices. She didn't seem nearly as repulsed by what he'd done as he'd expected. He'd never even attempted this before as she was always so keen on him releasing inside her. He'd taken a risk and it appeared to be paying off.

"Please tell me this is enough," she told him as she gripped his member tightly, "Because I cannot take much more of this. I was so close."

"I'm sorry," he told her as he kissed her lips lightly as his entire upper body came to rest against hers as he wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her upright and onto her knees.

Just when she thought he was going to slid into her he slid out of her arms instead. "Where the hell are you going?" she inquired as he maneuver around her so that he was behind her. She felt the bed shift as he climbed behind her pressing his body against her backside, his erection rubbing against her derriere as his arm snaked around her waist so she couldn't pull away if she hand any thought of doing so. He could feel her tense in his arms.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear.

"You'd better not being thinking about going back door on me," she warned him, "You've pissed me off enough today."

"I would never dream of it," he chuckled slightly as he nibbled at her ear. She was up for just about anything when it came to the two of them and their sexual positions, but she refused to give him anal sex ever again. She hated nearly every moment of it the first time, even though it had originally been her idea.

"Please, Chuck, I need you inside me," she pleaded with him as he massaged her breasts softly as his lips found the nape of her neck.

Chuck pushed into her slowly from behind as Blair cried out in relief. He held her tight against him as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of her. Blair was screaming for her release as his hand slid down her torso and slipped inside her to add the necessary stimulation to her clitoris. She suddenly exploded in pleasure causing him to achieve his second release.

Blair grabbed Chuck's arm and held him to her as he appeared to be pulling away.

"Don't you dare move," she warned him as her fingernails digging into his forearm, "You aren't done yet."

"Beautiful, I've done all I can for a few minutes," he chuckled as he nibbled at her ear.

"Wrong," she snapped as her free hand slid down his other arm to where his fingers were still inside her. She grasped his wrist and pulled his fingers out before sliding them back in.

"Is that how you want me to play it?" he inquired as he began to play her delicate folds to precision.

"Yes," she moaned as she felt herself become aroused again. She bit her lip to keep from screaming out again. Her voice felt raw from their previous romp, and she didn't want him to tease her later.

His fingers kept working her through her second orgasm and into her third.

"Stop," she gasped for breath as she tried to push his hands away. She couldn't take much more.

"What is the magic word?" he whispered in her ear.

"You're killing me, Bass," she tried to inhale a deep breath.

"Such a turn on, but not the word I'm looking for," he chuckled darkly as he sucked lightly at the skin behind her earlobe.

"Chuck," she gasped as she turned her head. He devoured her lips immediately.

"Say the word, Beautiful," he told her gently as he continued to working his fingers in her relentlessly.

"Awk," she cried as she felt a fourth orgasm building.

"This doesn't end until I hear it," he cautioned her as he devoured her lips yet again.

She pulled away breathlessly and in barely more than a whisper uttered the word he needed to hear. "Please." As he pulled his hand away from her body she fell toward onto the bed, face first into the pillows.

Chuck flipped her onto her side as he curled in against her. Her entire body was shaking as every nerve ending was firing as she gasped for air. The wheezing sound she began making had him nervous. She'd been out of breath after their love making before, but never had she sounded like this.

"Breath, Sweetheart," he told her as her chest rose and fell quickly. "Breath deeper."

She was hyperventilating.

"Shit," he cursed as he was out of bed in an instant and running into their kitchen, opening and closing drawers in his haste to find a paper bag for her to breath into. Finding one in the pantry, he returned to her side and held the bag over her nose and lips.

Blair's breathing evened out after a torturous few minutes.

"I'm so sorry, Beautiful," he told her as he began nuzzling into her neck in an effort to make amends. He felt horrible for how hard he pushed her, how relentless he worked her.

"Never apologize for pleasuring me," she replied as she ran her hands through the coarse hairs of his chest.

"I should never have pushed you so hard," he continued with his self-loathing. "I forget some times how delicate you can be. Four orgasms that close together would kill me."

"Just remember the next time I tell you that you're killing me, I mean it," she warned him as she snuggled into his chest as her exhaustion began to take hold.

"I'll keep that in mind," he chuckled as he pulled her in close. "I love you, Blair."

"I love you too," she sighed as she suddenly smacked his chest.

"What is that for?" he inquired as he pulled away, his eyes showing how stunned he was by her actions.

"Don't ever try a hostile takeover on me ever again," she warned him, "I will not go as easy on you next time."

"Warning taken," he began laughing as he gathered her against him again as she drifted off to sleep.

**TBC . . .**

**One more chapter to go. Enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"Ready for breakfast, Beautiful?" Chuck inquired the next morning as he set a tray in front of her after kissing her awake.

"I was hoping for my morning wake up call first," she pouted as she stretched out like a cat as Chuck quickly lifted the tray away so that his thoughtfully prepared breakfast would not go to waste. "And you're already out of bed and partially dressed."

"It's only a robe. Easily removed," he gave her his most pathetic face in hopes of playing to her soft side, "Don't be angry with me, but I called us both in sick today. We came down with a particularly nasty case of food poisoning in the middle of the night."

"Did our assistants actually buy that pathetic excuse?" she chuckled as she sat up and allowed him to set the tray before her again.

"Yours did," he nodded, "From the sounds of it, Eugenia nearly fell out of her chair laughing." He paused for a moment as a sudden connection was made. "Sweetheart, was she your spy?"

"What makes you think I had a spy?" she asked innocently as she began to eat her meal, feigning innocence. Had it been anyone else, she would have gotten away with her act. "I've been in bed with the most brilliant businessman in the world for five blissful years. His dirty tricks were bound to rub off on me."

"Who do you think you're talking to, Beautiful," he inquired as he placed a finger under her chin to look into her eyes. He knew instantly she was lying to him, so he was going to give her one more chance to come clean. "Was Eugenia your spy, Blair?"

Knowing she was busted, she knew she had to come clean. "You cannot be mad at her," Blair told him, "She was just making sure our relationship stayed in tact. If you had been successful, I would never have forgiven you enough to get married like we've planning in a few months."

"But you would have eventually," he concluded.

"You're oxygen to me, Bass," she sighed. She wasn't exactly sure if what she was saying was good or bad, but her devotion to him was unconditional. "I could never expel you from my life completely."

"That's good to know," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her softly.

"But don't you be getting any ideas, Bass," she was quick to scold him. "Unconditional devotion does not give you license to raise your old hell."

"That thought is far from my mind," he assured her.

"Good," she spoke shortly.

"And I suppose I shouldn't be surprised by Eugenia's interference. She made her feelings about what I was trying to do perfectly clear. At least now I have an explanation as to why you were always one step ahead of me. You may be a good businesswoman, Beautiful, but nobody is that good."

"May be a good businesswoman," she repeated, her tone cautionary as she worked at the knot of his robe to open it as his nude body came into view. "I'm going to give you a chance to rephrase your reply before that favorite appendage of yours comes off."

"Are a good businesswoman," he quickly corrected himself as she dropped the ties and allowed him to take a necessary step back. He knew he couldn't afford any more slipups. She was pretty angry with him, and he wasn't so stupid to believe that one evening in bed had solved everything. She held her grudges longer than that.

"If we're not going to work, how do you suggest we occupy our day?" she inquired, "This free day would give me a chance to go over the details with our wedding planner that your hostile takeover attempt put me behind on. The time is going to fly by just like that, and I want to make sure we're all on the same page."

"How about we let the wedding planner have one day off," he suggested as he kissed his bridezilla's hand gently. He'd recently spent an enormous sum of money keeping the poor woman on task when she left their penthouse one day in tears and on edge of a nervous breakdown after Blair cut into her. "How about if it's just you and me today. Other than the five days away eight months ago, you and I haven't spent a lazy day together since we became engaged."

"I hardly call staying in bed with you all day as lazy," she smirked as she scratched at his stomach lightly with her perfectly manicured nails as she motioned towards the tray that she wanted him to remove. "If you're suggesting another bedroom marathon, you'd better allow me breaks in between so we don't have a repeat of last night."

"Oh, I intend to," he assured her as he lifted the tray away and set it behind him on the floor, "But why confine ourselves to just one room. We have this spacious penthouse at our disposal. I say we use it to our full advantage."

"What about our maid?" Blair inquired, "We certainly don't need her walking in on us . . . again." She blushed as the last time their maid interrupted them came back to her mind. She wasn't nearly as discrete as Dorota used to be. Thankfully Chuck had the sense to tie her into an ironclad confidentiality agreement when she first started, so they wouldn't have to worry about their exploits ending up in the tabloids.

"Already gave her the day off," he explained, "And our chef too. There is a wealth of take out options available to us that we never take advantage of."

"Deal," she nodded, "But I get to choose what we have for dinner, and you have no say whatsoever."

"If that is what it takes," he nodded, "But before we get to our nomadic love making marathon, I have a few surprises for you." He quickly reached for something he'd stashed under their bed and then handed her a gift-wrapped box, which she promptly tore to shreds as she opened.

"There's nothing in here," she told him with a delicious pout after tearing through the entire box of shredded paper.

"The paper is the present," he chuckled as he ran his fingers through the shreds, "It's the contract you signed yesterday. I put it through the shredder twice so there is no conceivable way for it to be pieces together."

"You're usually better with your surprises," she continued to pout.

He chuckled as he handed her an envelope. Inside was a check from his personal account made out to CB Fashions.

"I don't want your money," she told him as she quickly thrust the check back at him, "Just undo everything you did during your pursuit."

"You said I nearly bankrupted you," he frowned in confusion as he tried to hand the check back to her, "This is to undo that. This should give you enough to get through the rest of the year, and then some."

"Our financial position is not nearly as bad as I led you to believe last night," she admitted sheepishly, "Our game could have continued for another few months, but I simply was tired of it. We have so many other things to focus on at the moment, more important things. I might have exaggerated slightly."

"Well played, Sweetheart," he chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her while tearing the check to shreds before adding it to the contract pile.

"Next surprise," she demanded, "And this one had better count. You've disappointed me twice already this morning. I don't know much about baseball, but I know three strikes and you're out, and you Mister Bass are down to your last one."

"A baseball reference, I didn't know you even knew the game existed," he chuckled as he pulled her to her feet after pulling the covers away from her gloriously naked curves. "We have to leave the bedroom for this one."

She was pouting once more as he held out her robe for her to slip into. She merely stepped around him on her way to the bedroom door. It was rare that she felt comfortable padding around their penthouse naked, but when she did, she did so without hesitation. He let out a low whistle of appreciation as he shrugged out of his robe and followed her to the door, opening it and escorted her immediately to her final surprise.

"Chuck!" she gasped as a wonderland of peonies in every color greeted her the moment she stepped out of their bedroom. Every flat surface in every room of the penthouse was covered in petals and arrangements of her favorite flower.

"There must not be a single peony left in New York City. How did you do this?" she exclaimed as she went to one arrangement and inhaled its scent deeply. There must have been thousands, if not millions of flowers in their home. This was truly one of the most romantic things he'd ever done for her which was saying so much because he was the most hopeless romantic she could ever have the fortune to meet.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he proclaimed, "From hostile takeovers to peony wonderlands, I can make anything happen."

**The End.**

**And so, yet again, the journey has come to an end. Thank you for taking this journey with me and for all of your wonderful words of encouragement.**

**I have a New Year's present coming, so keep an eye out.**


End file.
